Mausebär
by smcacia
Summary: " Tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku tau dirimu tidak menyukai sentuhan orang asing"/ " Tidak, tidak lepaskan aku lepaskan aku! Tolong!"/ Mampukah Jaehyun membuat Doyoung kembali bahagia?/ mampukah Doyoung kembali menjadi dirinya lagi dan menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Jaehyun?/ GS. Main JAEDO slight SiBum KrisHo 2min
1. Chapter 1

GS for all uke. Saya baru disini, ini bukan cerita pertama saya tapi yang pertama saya publish.

Happy reading!

Keluarga Choi merupakan keluarga yang terpandang, bukan hanya karena kekayaanya tetapi karena gaya hidup keluarga ini yang sangat sederhana, dermawan, dan sangat senang membantu orang-orang yang kekurangan. Keluarga ini terdiri dari lima anggota keluarga yaitu, sang kepala keluaraga Choi Siwon merupakan seorang arsitek dan juga pemilik suatu yayasan yang bergerak dibidang pendidikan dari taman kanak-kanak hingga perguruan tinggi. Paras yang tampan, ditambah dengan wajah yang awet muda dan kemampuan yang mumpuni menjadikanya sebagai seseorang yang populer dan banyak dijadikan teladan bagi anak-anak muda. Sang istri Choi Kibum merupakan seorang Psikiatri yang sangat sukses. Banyak pasien yang telah di sembuhkan olehnya. Para pasien dan perawat serta dokter lain memanggilnya Snow White, karena wajah nya yang awet muda, cantik serta eyes smilenya yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya terpesona. Kedua orang ini memang sangat berbeda dalam mengerjakan pekerjaanya, tapi dalam menjalankan kehidupanya mereka sangat kompak, mereka sangat menyukai kesederhanaan dan kegiatan sosial.

Dari pernikahan kedua orang ini lahirlah tiga malaikatyang berparas bak putri dan pangeran di dongeng. Choi Joonmyeon, merupakan putri pertama mereka dan satu-satunya putri mereka. Ia dijuluki guardian angel sehingga orang-orang memanggilnya dengan Suho. Sebenarnya julukan itu pertama kali diberikan oleh adik bungsu mereka karena Suho sangat dekat kedua adiknya terutama adik bungsunya. Dia seorang mahasiswi kedokteran semester 7 di perguruan tinggi yang berada di bawah yayasan milik keluarganya. Choi Minho, merupakan anak kedua, dia seorang namja yang sangat mencintai olahraga, bidang olahraga apapun dia selalu berusaha untuk mencobanya. Dia merupakan atlet kesayangan di kampusnya. Benar, dia juga merupakan seorang mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional. Dia sangat populer, walaupun terkadang bertingkah konyol dan menyebalkan sesungguhnya dia orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Choi Jaehyun adalah anak bungsu dikeluarga ini, beda dengan kedua kakanya dia masih bersekolah, dia ini perpaduan antara kedua kakanya. Dia pintar dan menyukai olahraga dan beladiri. Dia bisa dibilang sebagai golongan nerd di sekolahnya walaupun begitu masih banyak orang yang menyukainya dan berteman denganya. Dia bukan tipe anak nakal dan sok berkuasa hanya saja dia terlalu sulit untuk didekati karena kecuekanya. Memang temannya tidak sebanyak kakak-kakaknya, tapi dia terbilang masih cukup populer.

Keluarga ini hidup dengan sangat baik, dan juga saling mendukung antar keluarga membuat keluarga ini sangat solid. Siwon dan Kibum bukan merupakan orang tua yang berpikir kolot. Mereka selalu membuat anak-anaknya merasa nyaman dan tidak takut untuk menyerukan pendapatnya. Semua anggota keluarga pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama " Jika keluargaku bahagia, akupun bahagia. Dan semoga semua orang ikut berbahagia". Bahagia memang merupakan pilihan, bagaimana bila bahagia itu sebenarnya akan susah ditemukan jika seseorang telah terkena virus cinta, kegalauan dan masalah rumit yang tidak bisa dengan mudah ditentukan oleh diri sendiri. Pengalaman yang mampu membuat ini menjadi baik, biarlah ketiga orang ini bersama orang tua mereka mencari pengalaman sebanyak-banyaknya.

* * *

Pagi hari memang saat-saat sakral di keluarga ini. Karena saat ini semuanya bisa berkumpul di ruang makan, sambil melaporkan kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Semuanya melaporkan kegiatanya masing-masing dengan antusias, terkecuali Jaehyun. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, Jaehyun si bungsu memang lebih senang untuk mendengarkan dibanding berbicara. Semuanya telah berangkat, kecuali orang tua mereka yang memang sedang mengambil libur untuk hari ini sebab hari ini ada acara untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit anak dan tempat rehabilitasi bagi orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan mental ringan maupun berat.

" Sayang, kau sudah siap?" tanya Siwon pada istrinya yang sedang membereskan riasannya.

" Hm, ini aku sudah selesai" jawab Kibum sambil menghampiri Siwon, lalu menggandeng tangan suaminya. Mereka akhirnya pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Di Rumah Sakit Siwon dan Kibum menjalankan tugasnya memeriksa hal yang harus mereka bereskan, dan menyapa para pasien, kedatangan mereka merupakan suatu kunjungan rutin yang dinanatikan oleh para pasien apalagi pasien anak-anak yang sangat menyukai Kibum.

" Minum obatmu dengan teratur, kau akan terlihat sangat cantik jika sudah sehat sayang" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus pipi seorang pasien anak-anak. Gadis kecil tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khas anak-anak. Saat berbincang dengan gadis tersebut Kibum mendengar suara tangisan bayi, ia pun melhat seorang suster yang terlihat sedang berusaha menenangkan seorang bayi. Dia pun dengan reflek berdiri dan berniat menghampiri suster tersebut, tanpa lupa berpamitan dengna gadis manis yang tadi berbincang dengannya.

" Aigoo, tangisanmu keras sekali nak" ucap Kibum yang telah berdiri di hadapan suster dan bayi tersebut.

" Kenapa dia?" tanya Kibum.

" Demam, bayi ini tidak ingin meminum susunya dan menangis terus" jawab suster tersebut.

" Sebenarnya saya ingin menanyakan dimana ibunya, tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bayi ini, tolong kau buatkan susu yang baru bayi ini biar saya yang menjaganya" ujar Kibum sambil mengambil alih gendongan bayi tersebut. Suster tersebut mengangguk lalu pergi untuk membuat susu yang baru.

" Berhentilah menangis sayang, mari isi perut mu dan minum obatmu." Ujar Kibum sambil memeluk bayi tersebut, menepuk-nepuk pelan dan mengelus punggung bayi tersebut.

" Dok, ini susunya." Suster tadi kembali dengan membawa sebotol susu. Kibum mengubah posisi gendonganya seperti posisi untuk menyusui. Dia mengambil botol susunya dengan masih menimang-nimang. Diberikannya susu itu, bayi itu akhirnya diam dan mulai menyedot susu dari botol tersebut.

" Pintarnya, habiskan susumu." Ujar Kibum sambil mengelus-elus kening bayi tersebut. Suster tadi terdiam melihat keberhasilan Kibum, ia jadi mengetahui apa kesalahanya.

Bayi tersebut tertidur dalam pelukan Kibum, kemudian di pindahkan ke ranjang khusus bayi yang tersedia. Baru saja Kibum akan menanyakan siapa ibunya, dia mendengar teriakan seorang wanita di ujung lorong rumah sakit ini. Dia terlihat meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan pegangan suster dan dokter yang sedang menariknya, berusaha membawanya untuk diperiksa. Kibum menatapnya, dia kaget karena yang ditarik itu merupakan seorang yang masih sangat muda.

" Pasien tadi terlihat masih sangat muda." Lirihnya, tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh suster yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Benar dok, dan dia adalah ibu dari bayi yang tadi anda rawat." Ucap suster tersebut.

" Oh, APA?" ucap Kibum sedikit berteriak.

" Iya dok, gadis tadi memang ibunya" jawab suster tersebut.

" Astaga, aku harus mencari tahu" ujar Kibum kemudian berlalu ke arah gadis tadi dibawa. Dan kemudian menimbulkan tatapan heran dari suster itu.

Kibum masuk ke ruangan dimana gadis tersebut dibawa dan masih tetap meronta ketika suster dan dokternya kembali mencoba untuk mengikat dirinya. Dia membaca sekilas tentang riwayat sakit yang diderita gadis itu dan memperhatikan gadis tersebut dengan jeli. Tanpa sengaja Kibum dan gadis itu saling menatap. Mata gadis tersebut begitu polos dan cantik. Kibum membaca tatapan itu, gadis tersebut seakan meminta tolong pada Kibum. Kibum jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Joonmyeon putrinya lah yang ada dihadapanya.

" Lepaskan tangan kalian dari gadis ini!" perintah Kibum dengan tegas. Dokter dan perawat yang ada disana melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Termasuk gadis tersebut.

" Tidak bisa, dia bisa saja mencelakakan orang lain" jawab dokter tersebut.

" Tidak, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Lakukan saja perintahku" jawab Kibum kembali. Akhirnya dokter dan perawat tersebut melepas peganganya pada gadis tersebut. Gadis itu terdiam, tidak berteriak-teriak seperti tadi, walaupun masih terdegar isakan dari bibir tipisnya. Kibum pun bergerak mendekatinya. Lalu duduk disamping gadis itu.

" Tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku tau dirimu tidak menyukai sentuhan orang asing" ujar Kibum dengan lembut. Gadis tersebut mendongakan kepalanya, dan menatap Kibum seolah menanyakan dari mana Kibum tahu hal itu.

" Aku tahu, aku dapat melihatnya dari tatapan matamu" ujar Kibum, menjawab apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

" Tenang saja, kau tidak akan disentuh oleh siapapun asal kau menurut padaku. Makan makan siangmu setelah itu aku ingin bicara dengan mu. Aku akan mengajak ngobrol dulu dokter dan perawatmu" ujar Kibum. Gadis itu hanya diam, tapi Kibum tahu gadis itu mengiyakan permintaanya.

Kibum pun pergi keluar setelah memberikan beberapa intruksi bagi perawat yang ada disana. Kemudian dia meminta untuk mengobrol dengan dokter yang merawat gadis itu. Dia pun menyanggupi untuk menajdi psikiater bagi gadis tersebut. Setelah itu dokter pun menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi kepada gadis itu membuat Kibum kesal dan juga sedih. Dia bertekad untuk membantu gadis tersebut. Dia segera menghubngi Siwon dan meminta suaminya tersebut menemuinya.

" Hei dear, ada apa?" tanya Siwon. Siwon melihat aneh kewajah Kibum yang terlihat sedih tidak seceria saat tadi pagi.

" Aku mau meminta sesuatu padamu" jawab Kibum, Siwon terkekeh pelan,

" Akan aku berikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Sekarang katakan apa itu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Dia sangat gemas melihat istrinya bertingkah seperti ini.

" Aku ingin kau menjadi wali salah satu pasien disini dan juga anaknya" jawab Kibum pelan. Siwon tidak langsung menjawab dia masih memproses apa yang dikatakan Kibum.

" Dia sudah mempunyai anak, kenapa membutuhkan seorang wali?" tanya Siwon heran.

" Dia seusia Woojae. Oh astaga Siwon jangan banyak bertanya dulu nanti aku akan jelaskan kepadamu. Yang terpenting sekarang kamu harus mengiyakan permintaanku" jawab Kibum sedikit kesal.

" Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada dokter dan pihak Rumah Sakit. Tapi setelah ini kamu harus menjelaskan semuanya" ujar Siwon. Kibum mengangguk lucu.

" Aku akan memberitahu gadis itu, kalau sekarang aku dan Siwon akan menjadi wali sementara baginya" ujar Kibum dengan semangat.

Siwon hanya menatap istrinya tersebut dengan senyum yang terus terkembang di bibirnya. Entah mengapa dia merasakan akan ada hal yang mengejutkan yang terjadi di keluarganya. Apakah itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah feeling atau kenyataan?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf baruu update~ jadi telat banget updatenya padahal udah niat jumat mau update.

Cerita ini memang membosankan chingu, tapi aku menulis ini dengan segenap hati/? nyari ff jaedo msih belum segampang nyari ff pairing lain xD.

Semoga kalian suka ya! salam JaeDo shipper 3

* * *

Happy Reading!^^

Chapter 2

Hari ini cuaca memang sangat terik, membuat orang-orang menjadi banyak menggerutu. Hal itu pula yang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut panjang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan temanya.

" Suho ya, maaf aku terlambat 5 menit" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Suho.

" 5 menit pantat kuda hah?" jawab Suho galak.

" Hahaha, aigoo. Maaf-maaf janganlah kamu mengumpat menggunakan julukan aappamu sendiri, aku tadi dicegat oleh seseorang" jawab temannya.

" Hah, alasan saja kau ini Baekhyun ah. Yasudah ayo berangkat sekarang aku benar-benar sudah merasa sangat gerah" ujar Suho sambil menggoyangkan kuciranya. Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan temannya. Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju salah satu salon yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Ya kedua gadis cantik ini berniat untuk mengubah model dan warna rambutnya.

" Hei Suho ya, hei Baekhyun ah" sapa pemilik salon tersebut.

" Halo Yura eonnie, kami ingin perawatan sekaligus memotongnya, dan aku ingin mengombre rambutku, dengan warna pink" jelas Baekhyun. Yura mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Suho.

" Aku hanya ingin memotong pendek rambutku, dan warnai dengan warna yang cocok untuku" jawab Suho.

" Baiklah, kita mulai mempercantik diri kalian sekarang" ujar Yura ceria. Suho dan Baekhyun pun mengikuti Yura.

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang memotret beberapa hal yang menurutnya cukup menarik untuk dia foto. Sampai pada akhirnya ada hal yang mengusik kegiatanya. Ya dering telepon lah yang mengganggu aktifitasnya. Dia melihat siapa yang meneleponya kemudian mengangkatnya.

" Halo" ujarnya.

" Hyung, bisa tidak kau jemput aku sekarang di sekolah. " ujar orang disebrang telepon.

" Baiklah, tapi setelahnya kita mejemput Suho nuna terlebih dahulu" jawab Minho.

" Ne, cepatlah aku sudah sangat kepanasan disini" rengek Jaehyun.

" Iya, iya dasar manja!" ledek Minho. Sambunganya ditutup seenaknya oleh Jaehyun yang menimbulkan umpatan sayang dari Minho ' untung sayang'. Dia pun segera memasukan kameranya dan bergegas menuju parkiran. Dia harus cepat untuk menjemput dongsaengnya yang manja dan nunanya yang galak.

" Pasti dia sedang mengumpat sekarang." ujar Jaehyun sambil tertawa pelan. Jaehyun memasukan kembali ponselnya dan meminum kembali cappucino yang sudah setia menemaninya menunggu Minho.

Tidak terasa menit demi menit telah Jaehyun lalui untuk menunggu jemputan dari hyung nya. Bahkan sudah sedari tadi dia menghabiskan cappucinonya. Tapi senyum Jaehyun pun mengembang ketika melihat mobil Minho mendekat ke arahnya. Jaehyun pun segera menghampiri Minho dan masuk kedalam mobil.

" Hyung kau lama sekali." Keluh Jaehyun.

" Kau itu banyak sekali mengeluh, bagaimana nanti saatkau menjadi seorang suami dan ayah Jae?" ucap Minho sekaligus bertanya.

" Itu kan masiih lama sekali , yang jelas aku akan menjadi ayah dan suami yang baikk bagi istri dan anaku nanti. Sudahlah hyung jangan mulai ceramah kita harus segera menjemput Suho nuna" ujar Jaehyun mengingatkan. Minho pun hanya menjawab dengena berdecih. Mobil pun mulai bergerak untuk menjemput kedua nuna mereka.

" Omo! Lihat tuan putri kita, kemana rambut panjangmu sayang?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Kau ini berlebihan sekali Baek, aku hanya sedang bosan dengna rambut panjangku lagipula ini terlihat cocok untuk ku" jawab Suho sambil kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tersenyum melihat pesan dari Minho. ' Ah ternyata mereka sudah sampai'

" Kau semakin terlihat seperti anak sekolahan tau!" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

" Terserahlah, Minho sudah menjemputku kau mau pulang bersama atau menunggu kekasih bertelinga peri mu itu?" tanya Suho sambil bersiap untuk menuju kkeluar salon.

" Aku menunggu kekasih ku saja, salam untuk keluargamu Suho!" teriak Baekhyun. Suho menjawabnya dengan anggukan, dia lalu keluar dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju mobil Minho. Dia pun segera masuk kedalam mobil.

" Annyeong dongsaengdeul ku yang tampan!' sapanya.

" Wah nuna rambutmu kawaii sekali!" ujar Minho heboh. Suho hanya tersenyum sedikit sombong, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang memperhatikanya dengan serius.

" Hm, nuna sangat cantik! Seperti dia." Jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. Minho dan Suho menjadi salah tingkah dengan jawaban Jaehyun.

" Woojae, nuna masih penasaran dengan dia yang sering kau sebut dan kau maksud." Tanya Suho pelan. Jaehyun melihat kearah nunanya.

" Dia kekasihku." Jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

" Aigoo, adik nuna sedang kasmaran. Lalu apa yang membuat mu jatuh cinta padanya?"

" Pasti karena wajahnya!" sela Minho. Yang diberi gelengan oleh Jaehyun.

" Tidak, aku menyukainya dari sebelum melihat wajahnya. Aku jatuh cinta dengan suaranya terlebih dahulu" jawab Jaehyun.

" Romantisnya, nuna jadi ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu. " ucap Suho lagi. Jaehyun terdiam.

" Dia.. dia hilang nuna" lirih Jaehyun. Minho dan Suho yang mendengar lirihan Jaehyun sontak melihat ke arah Jaehyun dengan tatapan "Bagaimana mungkin"

" Nanti hyung akan bantu kamu menemukan putrimu itu saengie" ujar Minho yakin.

" Benar, nuna juga akan membantu sebisa nuna. Sekarang kita harus cepat, umma menunggu kita, katanya ada yang ingin umma bicarakan" Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum.

Suho dan Minho awalnya hanya menyangka bahwa dia yang selalu disebut oleh Jaehyun hanyalah seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta monyet adiknya. Tapi ternyata setelah sekian lama adiknya tidak juga melupakan dia, hingga adiknya diam-diam kembali ke Amerika hanya untuk menemui dia dengan embel-embel liburan dirumah nenek. Sejak saat itu minho dan Suho sepakat bahwa dia itu memang benar-benar cinta sejati adik mereka.

-000-

Dirumah Kibum dan Siwon telah berdiskusi, Kibum telah menceritakan segalanya tentang gadis itu dan juga anakanya. Siwon pun yang memang dasarnya berhati mulia tentu ikut terdorong untuk membantu. Mereka telah sepakat akan mengurus gadis itu dan juga anaknya hingga gadis itu pulih. Tinggal memberitahukan anak-anaknya saja bahwa nanti akan ada anggota baru di rumah mereka dan memberitahu kondisi gadis itu agar semua anaknya dapat bersikap baik kepadanya dan juga bayinya.

Pintu gerbang pun terbuka, terlihat mobil Minho memasuki perkarangan rumah. Kibum tersenyum, karena dia dapat melihat siluet tubuh Joonmyeon dan Jaehyun didalam mobil. 'Ternyata mereka sedang bersama'.

" Annyeong umma appa!" ujar Suho. Kemudian ia mencium pipi umma appanya dan diikuti oleh Minho dan Jaehyun. Kibum pun menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di ruang tengah..

" Ada apa umma dan appa mengumpulkan kita seperti ini?" tanya Suho.

" Sebenarnya ada yang ingin umma bilang pada kalian, ya umma mau melakukan sesuatu dan ingin meminta izin kepada kalian dulu." Ujar Kibum.

" Tumben sekali umma mau meminta izin terlebih dahulu" celetuk Jaehyun dan dijawab oleh delikan sayang dari ummanya.

" Baiklah, umma sekarang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Umma memiliki pasien khusus, dia seorang gadis dia tidak gila tenang saja, dia hanya membutuhkan orang-orang baik disekitarnya. Dia sangat trauma, Jadi umma menjadikanya pasien privat umma, appa kalian yang baik hati ini sudah bersedia menjadi walinya untuk sementara dan umma akan membawa dia dan bayinya untuk tinggal dirumah ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Kibum sambil memperhatikan wajah anaknya satu persatu. Semuanya terlihat kaget dan simpati.

" Tentu saja umma, kami akan menerimanya rumah ini akan semakin ramai dengan adanya bayi! " ujar Suho semangat. Minho dan Jaehyun pun tampak setuju dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Suho.

" Kalian memang tiga malaikat umma. Lagipula usianya tidak begitu jauh dengan kalian dia .." Belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Siwon memotongnya dan segera menarik tangan Kibum.

" Yak! Siwon ah apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Kibum.

" Kibum ah, aku baru mendapatkan telepon dari Rumah Sakit bahwa pasienmu yang akan kau ajak tinggal disini kembali mengamuk lebih baik kita jemput dia sekarang saja!" ujar Siwon dengan nada panik.

" Jinjja? Ok kita akan menjemput dia sekarang. Suho ya Minho ya Woojae ya kalian bersihkan kamar tamu yang ada disamping kamar Jaehyun ok? Umma akan menjemput dia dulu" perintah Kibum yang kemudian berjalan cepat menuju mobil dan segera berangkat ke Rumah Sakit.

" Yasudah ayo sekarang kita bersihkan kamar tamu!" ajak Suho. Minho dan Jaehyun menurut. Mereka bekerja dengan sangat rapi dan cepat. Tak disangka sudah 1 jam mereka membersihkan kamar dan berniat untuk menonton tv di ruang tengah sambil menunggu umma dan appa mereka kembali.

" Acara pada jam tanggung segini memang paling payah" keluh Minho.

" Lebih baik kita menonto dvd saja" celetuk Jaehyun.

" Ah saengi, kau ini pintar sekali ya , nuna kita nonton dvd saja!" ujar Minho. Setelahnya terdengar perdebatan antara Minho dan Suho dalam emnentukan dvd apa yang seharusnya mereka tonton. Jaehyun pun emmilih untuk mengambil minum di dapur selain merasa terganggu dengan suara kedua kakanya dia juga merasa sangat haus.

Tak lama dari situ terdengar suara mobil yang masuk ke perkarangan rumah, Suho dan minho pun berhenti berdebat mereka siap-siap untuk menyambut kedua orangtuanya dan juga seseorang yang akan emnjadi anggota di rumah ini.

" Selamat datang!" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum lebar. Kibum dan Siwon tersenyum melihatnya.

" Perkenalkan, aku anak tertua dirumah ini namaku Joonmyeon, dan ini adik pertamaku namanya Minho dan juga ada satu lagi adik kami yang bungsu. Woojae ayo cepat kemari!" teriak Suho.

" Dia sedang mengambil minum di dapur tadi, namamu siapa?" tanya Suho dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

" Namaku.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca pecah dari arah belakang Suho maupun Minho.

" Dottoki!"

TBC

* * *

Annyeong readers~ Maaf ya kalo alurnya aga membosankan, saya gabisa nulis kalo ga detail ;; . ini balasan untuk review kemarin ya. terimakasih udah menyempatkan untuk baca dan meninggalkan jejak ^3^

Mifta Jannah : jawabanya ada di chapter ini chingu! yang jelas bayi itu anak ibu bapaknya hohoho

pandagame : jan jan apa hayolohhh? hahah xD jawabanya sudah tau kan chingu? kekek.

Guest: iya pasti di lanjut! ayo nantai chap3 baca lagi ya chingu ^^

tenbreeze : soal itu doyoung atau bukan kejawab di chapter ini chingu;3 nah kalau soal histeris itu juga sedikit disinggung kan disini mungkin buat lebih detailnya di chapter2 depan ^^

NeRo : Ada lanjutanya~ iya emang, tapi itu emang kekurangan saya kalo mendeskripsikan gabisa setengah2 ;; . iya nanti bakal kebuka kok semua jawaban dari pertanyaanya chingu ^^

saya balas review disini ya, habis ga ngerti balas review di kotak reviewnya ;;


	3. Chapter 3

Halo Semua! chapter 3 sudah di post. Jangan bosan ya bacanyaa cia udah berusaha keras nih hihihi. Semoga kalian suka^^.

Cia sebenernya udah nulis banyak cuma bingung buat menggal chapternya jadi lama updatenya .

Salam JaeDo Shipper yaaa~ hihi

* * *

Happy Reading!

" Dottoki!" terdengar suara teriakan. Terlihat Jaehyun bergegas menuju ke arah mereka. Dengan tiba-tiba dia langsung memeluk gadis tersebut.

" Dotokki, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" lirih Jaehyun dengan pilu. Kibum dan Siwon terlihat sangat kaget dengan kelakuaan anak bungsu mereka, tak beda jauh dengan kedua kakaknya. Mereka seperti melihat kesedihan dan kerinduan yang sangat terpancar dari kedua mata Jaehyun. Doyoung yang berada dalam pelukan Jaehyun terdiam dengan wajah kaget dan kemudian berontak dengan hebat.

" Tidak, tidak lepaskan aku lepaskan aku! Tolong!" ujar Doyoung sambil mendorong Jaehyun. Doyoung masih meronta dan berteriak dengan histeris. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu tatapanya beralih pada Kibum.

" Umma! Wae? Doyoung kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun.

" Kau tenang dulu Jaehyun ah, umma akan menenangkan Doyoung terlebih dahulu nanti umma akan jelaskan semuanya" ujar Kibum yang kemudian mendekati Doyoung lalu mencoba menenangkan gadis malang ini.

1 jam sudah dilewati Kibum untuk menenangkan Doyoung, akhirnya Doyoung pun tertidur karena kelelahan. Dia pun turun kebawah sambil menggendong anak Doyoung yang juga sedang menangis pelan. Dia menatap Jaehyun yang sedang melamun, dengan Minho dan Suho yang juga seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Cup cup sayang, hari ini kau tidur denganku ya?" perkataan Kibum memecah keheningan yang tercipta di ruang keluarga ini.

" Umma, dia anaknya Doyoung?" tanya Jaehyun. Kibum mengangguk, mereka semua terlihat kaget. Doyoung bahkan masih seusia maknae dirumah mereka, tapi sudah melahirkan bayi.

" Bayi manis ini memang anaknya Doyoung, dia bahkan mengandung anaknya saat ia masih ditingkat dua." Ujar kibum pelan.

" Lalu dimana ayahnya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

" Doyoung mengalami pemerkosaan Woojae"

" Mwo?!" pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut Suho yang sedari tadi hanya menajdi pendengar.

" Iya, hal ini pula yang menyebabkan terjadinya trauma pada Doyoung, dia tidak ingin disentuh oleh orang lain baik namja atau yeoja. Dia sangat takut disentuh oleh namja karena itu mengingatkan dia pada pemerkosaan itu dan yeoja karena dia merasa sangat kotor, dia merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merawat anaknya sendiri." Jawab Kibum panjang lebar.

" Dottoki tidak seharusnya mengalami hal ini, dia gadis yang sangat baik umma. Aku akan mencari siapa pelakunya!" ucap Jaehyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan menyebabkan bayi yang ada digendongan Kibum kembali menangis dengan cukup keras. Membuat kibum kembali berdiri dan menimang-nimang bayi tersebut.

" Woojae ya , kau mengenal Doyoung?" tanya Siwon.

" Dia kekasihku" lirih Jaehyun lalu menunduk. Semua yang mendengar itu terdiam. Bukan hal rahasia mengenai adanya gadis yang disukai oleh Jaehyun, tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu nama dan wajah gadis tersebut. Jaehyun ingin memberikan kejutan pada keluarganya saat ia sudah siap dan pasti dapat menikahi gadis tersebut.

" Ah, lebih baik kau kekamar Jaehyun menangislah sepuasmu dikamar" perintah Kibum lembut. Jaehyun pun segera pergi menuju kamar, diikuti oleh Minho dan Suho.

" Bagaimana ini Siwon? Anaku,Woojaeku pasti sangat patah hati dengan keadaan gadis manisnya itu aku yakin Doyoung pun sama terlukanya dengan hal ini sayang." Ucap Kibum dengan isakan kecil. Siwon yang melihat sang istri terlihat begitu frustasi lantas memeluknya dengan sayang.

" Sabar sayang, semua pasti ada hikmah dan jalan keluarnya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tidurkan cucu cantik kita ini, kemudian kita pun tidur" ajak Siwon pelan.

" Cucu? Maksudmu bayi Doyoung ini?" ujar Kibum. Siwon tersenyum.

" Tentu saja, Doyoung kan masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Jaehyun. Ada baiknya kalau kita menganggap bayi ini adalah anak dari Jaehyun. Bayi ini tidak berdosa, lagian aku lihat-lihat dia sangat Asia sekali dan lumayan mirip dengan Woojae"

" Tapi aku takut Jaehyun tidak menerimanya Won ah"

" Anak kita pasti menyayanginya, karena uri Jaehyun sangat mencintai ibunya" jawab Siwon. Keduanya lalu tersenyum lembut, lalu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat.

-000-

Pagi hari yang cerah ini semua telihat lebih baik, Kibum dengan telaten mengurus bayi yang dia anggap cucunya sendiri. Dengan bantuan Suho tentunya. Siwon terlihat begitu tenang, dia sedang mengabsen anggota keluarganya untuk sarapan bersama. Dia heran karena Jaehyun dan Doyoung tidak terlihat dimeja makan ini.

" Bum ah, kemana dua maknae kita hm?" tanya Siwon.

" Oh astaga Siwon ah, aku lupa belum melihat keadaan Doyoung, ini pangku cucumu dan bangunkan Jaehyun" ujar Kibum sambil menyerahkan bayi tersebut ke Siwon. Siwon hanya terkikik, lalu dia pergi menuju kamar jaehyun dengan berucap pada bayi tersebut ' Ayo bangunkan appamu'. Minho dan Suho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang tuanya terlihat sedikit kaget dan merasa lega, karena kedua orang tuanya menganggap Doyoung dan bayinya menjadi keluarga meereka.

" Jaehyun ah ayo bangun, ini sudah siang?" terlihat bahwa Jaehyun sedikit terganggu.

" Mungkin kau yang harus membangunkan appa pemalas mu" Siwon mengucapkan itu sambil menaruh bayi itu di atas dada Jaehyun. Terliihat bayi itu nyaman di dada Jaehyun, dia langsung menampar-nampar kecil wajah Jaehyun. Hal itu membuat Jaehyun terbangun.

Hal yang pertama dia lihat ketka bangun tidur yaitu wajah manis dengan mata yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia tersenyum. Siwon masih memperhatikan anak bungsunya yang telah membuka mata. Kemudian siwon tersenyum melihat apa yang anaknya lakukan selanjutnya.

" Selamat pagi aegi, kamu membangunkan appa eoh?" ujar jaehyun sambil mengangkat bayi tersebut dan duduk dengan benar. Bayi tersebut hanya menatapnya. Siwon yang mendengar pekataan Jaehyun langsung bernafas lega.

" Cepat turun kebawah kita sarapan bersama, bawa bayi ini bersamamu Jae. Appa mau mengambil koran appa didepan" ujar Siwon, Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. Siwon segera meninggalkan kamar Jaehyun. Jaehyun masih tersnyum manis melihat anak Doyoung ah tidak bayi ini adalah anaknya juga, dia sudah meyakinkan hatinya untuk menjadi ayah dari anak ini.

Jaehyun menidurkan bayi tersebut dikasurnya dia membuat pembatas di sekeliling bayi tersebut agar tdak terjatuh. Dia berniat untuk mandi dengan cepat dan begosok gigi.

Kibum dengan perlahan memasuki kamar Doyoung setelah mengetuk pintunya. Dia tersenyum melhat Doyoung yang telah rapi dan harum. Dan kamar yang sudah terlihat rapi ini.

" Doyoung ah, ayo kita sarapan bersama. Semua sudah menunggumu di meja makan. Tidak perlu takut anak-anak ku sangat ingin berkenalan denganmu" Doyung hanya terdiam mendengar ajakan Kibum.

" Kau ingin sembuh kan?" tanya Kibum. Doyoung langsung mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu kamu harus mau berbaur sayang, anggap saja kita keluargamu. Kamu mengenal Jaehyun kan? Kamu bisa mempercayai Jaehyun?" tanya Kibum. Doyoung lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

" Aku ibunya Jaehyun, Siwon appanya, Suho nunanya, dan Minho hyungnya Jaehyun. Kamu bisa mempercayai kami juga. Bukanya kamu merindukan anakmu?"

" Ne, gomawo Kibum ssi" ujar Doyoung pelan.

" Cheonma sayang, ah ya panggil saja aku umma seperti yang lain arra?"

" Ne umma" ujar Doyong sambil tersenyum.

" Astaga dirimu manis sekali Doyoung ah, pantas saja maknae ku begitu mencintaimu. Umma ingin memelukmu, tapi umma tahan. Kalau kamu sudah sembuh umma akan langsung memelukmu" ujar Kibum dengan semangat. Doyoung hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Ahirnya mereka pun pergi untuk menyantap sarapan mereka.

" Ah Doyoungie sudah datang, ayo duduk sebelah eonnie!" ajak Suho dengan ceria. Doyoung melirik Kibum sebentar melihat anggukan Kibum Doyoung pun segera duduk disamping Suho.

" Doyoungie, kamu panggil aku dengan oppa okay? Ah sudah lama aku ingin memiliki adik perempuan yang cantik" uajr Minho.

" Ne, Minho oppa, Suho eonnie" ujar Doyoung. Yang membuat semua orang di ruang makan ini tersenyum lega.

" Nng, bayiku ada dimana?" tanya Doyoung.

" Dia bersama ku Dottoki, uri Hyoje ada bersamaku" jawab Jaehyun yang datang dengan menggendong bayi, lalu duduk disebelah Minho. Doyoung yang melihatnya sangat kaget, bagaimana mungkin bayinya bisa langsung lengket dengan orang asing.

" Ah, jadi namanya Hyoje?" tanya Minho. Doyoung mengangguk, dia masih menatap kearah Hyoje yang terlihat sangat nyaman bersandar pada dada Jaehyun.

" Wah, bagaimana kau tahu nama bayinya Doyoung, Jae? Jangan-jangan adiku ini cenayang?" tanya Minho heboh.

" Hyung ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku emnjadi cenayang. Aku tahu, karena aku dan Foyoung berencana untuk memberikan nama Hyoje buat bayi perempuan kami nanti." Jawab Jaehyun.

Semua yang mendengar jawaban Jaehyun hanya bisa terkaget-kaget. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa manusia termuda dirumah itu sudah berpikir sangat jauh. Doyoung yang mendengar jawaban Jaehyun merasakan ngilu di hatinya. Jaehyun benar, nama itu memang di berikan oleh Jaehyun saat kencan mereka dahulu. Doyoung tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun masih mengingat itu semua.

" Kenapa kalian terlihat kaget? Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja ada Dottoki" ujar Jaehyun sambil menunjuk Doyoung dengann dagunya.

" Jaehyun benar, Hyoje nama yang diberikan Jaehyun" jawab Doyoung pelan. Dia kemudia melirik kearah Jaehyun yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Doyoung pun segera mengalihkan pandanganya.

" Doyoungie malu ya? Yasudah kita mulai makan saja. Jaehyunie, biar Hyoje digendong oleh Shin ahjjum dulu" ujar kibum sambil terkikik. Hyoje pun digendong oleh Shin Ahjjuma. Mereka pun memluai ritual sarapan dengan suasana yang berbeda.

Selesai sarapan semua orang dirumah itu pergi untuk memulai hari mereka masing-masing. Hanya tersisa Kibum dan Doyoung yang ada dirumah. Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh kibum untuk melakukan pendekatan.

" Doyoung ah, kamu sudah selesai memompa air susumu sayang?" tanya Kibum yang datang ke kamar Doyoung dengan membawa Hyoje bersamanya.

" Sudah" jawab Doyoung singkat, sambil memberikan sebotol Asi kepada Kibum.

" Syukurlah, Hyoje ya sudah sangat apar sepertinya" ujar Kibum langsung memberikan botol susu pada Hyoje.

" Dia meminumnya dengan lahap" ujar Doyoung pelan sambil menatap Hyoje.

" Tentu saja, dia harus minum asi dengan lahap agar cepat besar, mau mencoba menggendongnya?" tanya Kibum. Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Doyoung ah, dengar umma mau emmbantu mu sampai membawa mu kerumah umma ini untuk kesembuhanmu tapi semua itu akan sia-sia jika kamu tidak mau berkerja sama dengan umma. Umma mengerti kamu masih takut tapi sedikit-sedikit kamu cobalah untuk anakmu, Hyoje." Ujar Kibum.

" Aku akan berusaha umma, akupun ingin memeluk Hyoje" ujar Doyoung, wajahnya menunduk sedih. Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Doyoung. Dia jadi mengerti bahwasesungguhnya Doyoung menderita juga dengan rasa takutnya.

" Sudahlah, ini semua bukan keinginan mu yang terpenting kita harus bekerja sama untuk membuat mu sembuh. Fighting Doyoung ah!"

" Fighting" ujar Doyoung sambil mengusap air matanya. Mereka akhirnya berbincang-bincang ringan mengenai apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini dirumah.

-000-

" Jaehyun ah!" teriak seseorang.

" Ah kamu selalu saja berteriak ada apa Ten?" tanya Jaehyun.

" Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali Jae, tapi kamu asik melamun"

" Jinjja, sepertinya telingaku sudah benar-benar tuli akibat terlalu sering mendengar ocehanmu" ujar Jaehyun lagi dengan nada mengeluh.

" Yak! Dasar casper, aku tidak sering mengocehi telingamu hanya diatas normal sedikit" sanggah Ten. Jaehyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Sudahlah Ten, aku sedang memikirkan hal lain jadi maaf kalau panggilan mu tidak terdengar" ujar Jaehyun.

" Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai fokus begitu?" tanya Ten.

" Doyoung" jawab Jaehyun singkat. Ten langsung memfokuskan pandanganya pada Jaehyun.

" Gadis kelinci mu itu? Sudah aku katakan jangan memikirkan dia yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan mu disini, mungkin di sana dia telah menemukan laki-laki lain Jae" ujar Ten. Mendengar jawaban Ten Jaehyun tertawa keras.

" Hahaha, dia tidak mungkin seperti itu Ten. Dia telah kembali kepadaku bahkan kami sekarang tinggal bersama" jawab Jaehyun.

" Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dia ada di Korea sekarang?" tanya Ten bertubi-tubi.

" Sudah aku bilang dia itu takdirku, bagaimana jalanya kami akan saling menemukan. Aku ada urusan hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama Ten. Annyeong " ujar Jaehyun lalu pergi dari hadapan Ten. Ten hanya menatap kepergian Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

TBC

* * *

Gimana gimana chapter ini? doyoung udah ketemu jaehyuuuun hihihi. oh ya Cia mau bales reviewnya yaaa

Mifta Jannah : Jaehee ya? bisa aja sihhh hihi liat aja ntar chinguu jahe memang perlu di curigai iya maaf yaa mataku aga siwer xD. cia usahakan dikurangi typonya ya chingu. jangan kapok baca dan reviewnya ya ^^

aiyoemi10 : doyoung demen sentuhan jaehyun*plak hhihihi. sebenernya buat yang SiBum aku juga bingung awalnya mau siapa bapak ibunya asalnya siwon tiffany wkwk tapi ga jadi chinguuu. btw kita sukanya crack pair ya? toss duluuuu'-")/.

tenbreeze : YAAAA aku sengaja TBC disana biar gregetsss hihihi. jangan kapok ya bacanya chinguuuuu~

Rimm : Yes, mereka saling kenal~ status mereka kejawab di chapter ini kan ya chinguu

NeRo : Iya , emang sih pov nya author semua ... gimana ya chingu aku terlanjur nulisnya gitu dari chapter 1 kalau diubah mungkin sedikit-sedikit nanti aku coba hihihi baca terus yaa

Guest : iyaa akhirnya doyoungaa ketemu jaehyun ah~ iya siap cia bakal terus lanjutin ff ini kok hihihi.

Kalian semua yang udah baca, sama yang udah baca+ review makasih banyak yaa , Cia seneng ternyata ada yang baca karya Cia yang penuh kekurangan disana-sini. Cia berharap banget kalian selalu kasih cia masukan dalam penulisan ff ini... Jangan kapok buat baca yaa + review Love you all. dapet cium dari Jaehyun ama Doyoung ya muuah:*


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya update juga ~

Semoga kalian suka ya chingudeul ^^

Jaehyun & Doyoung

cast

Jung Jaehyun

Ji (Kim) Doyoung (GS)

and NCT members

* * *

Happy Reading ~^^~

" Nuna, sudahlah aku lelah. Aku menyesal mengajakmu berbelanja" keluh Jaehyun sambil tetap mengikuti langkah lincah Suho.

" Ini kan untuk Doyoung dan Hyoje, penyesalan memang selalu diakhir saengie. Nah sepertinya belanjaan kita sudah lengkap semua. Ayo kita pulang" jawab Suho dengan senyum manis. Jaehyun menatap malas nunanya.

" Nuna jangan berjalan mundur seperti itu nanti kau menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang" ujar Jaehyun.

" Bilang saja kau tidak suka dengan perkataanku jae ouch!"pekik Suho. Jaehyun hanya tertawa nista didalam hati melihat ramalanya kali ini sangat tepat. Suho segera membalikan badan.

" Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" ujar Suho sambil membungkukan badanya.

" Suho?" Suho langsung mendongakan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut.

" Kris" jawab respon Suho pelan. Tanpa aba-aba seseorang bernama Kris langsung memeluk dirinya.

" Suho ya, aku merindukanmu" lirih Kris. Suho hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris. Pelukan tersebut sangat singkat karena Jaehyun dengan cepat melepas pelukan tersbut.

" Jauhkan tanganmu dari nunaku, siapa kau beraninya memeluk nunaku!" ujar Jaehyun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" Aku man.. ah tidak aku kekasih nunamu" ujar Kris.

" Bukan, dia bukan kekasihku!" teriak Suho.

" Aku tidak mengiyakan saat dirimu mengatakan kita putus" jawab Kris.

" Naga bodoh jelas-jelas kamu yang meminta putus dariku!" ujar Suho lagi. Jaehyun menatap tidak percaya pada nuna dan lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kekasih nunanya tersebut tengah berdebat di tempat umum. Dia harus segera melerai mereka.

" Yak! Nuna dan kau lelaki asing sudah lah jangan bertengkar disini. Coba cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk berdebat, kalian ini membuatku malu. Nuna aku pulang duluan kau pulang dengan kekasihmu saja ok" ujar Jaehyun sambil membawa belanjaan mereka tadi.

" Yak Woojae ya!" teriak Suho. Jaehyun menulikan telinganya. Suho mendengus dengan kesal. 'awas kau jaehyun'

" Sepertinya kita harus berbicara Suho ya, dan aku mendapatkan tugas dari adik tercintamu" ujar Kris.

" Baiklah, aku tidak mau membuat keributan ditempat umum" ujar Suho pasrah. Kris mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

" Hentikan senyuman mu itu! Jadi tidak kita mengobrolnya?" tanya Suho galak. Kris masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Kris lalu membungkukan badanya kearah Suho.

" Kau terlihat sangat manis Suho ya" bisik Kris. Suho pun tersipu dengan ucapan Kris dan langsung berjalan, Kris pun segera mengikuti Suho.

-OOOO-

Sesampainya Jaehyun dirumah ia melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia pun segera menghampiri wanita tersebut.

" Ah, Taemin nuna!" panggil Jaehyun.

" Jaehyun ah, untuk kau datang kalau tidak aku akan mati gara-gara menahan pegal. Aku sudah memencet bel berkali-kali tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu" keluh Taemin.

" Maaf nuna, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk. Ayo masuk" ajak Jaehyun. Taemin pun mengikuti Jaehyun dan segera duduk diruang tengah. Jaehyun menyimpan semua belanjaan yang dia bawa di meja.

" Wah Jae, kau habis memborong barang di mall milik kakek mu?" tanya Taemin yang takjub melihat begitu banyaknya kantong belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Jaehyun.

" Tentu saja tidak, ini pekerjaan Suho nuna. Aku tinggal sebentar ya nuna" ujar Jaehyun. Taemin hanya mengangguk. Jaehyun berjalan menuju kamar Doyoung, dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Tapi samar-samar dia mendengar tawa umma dan Doyoung. Jaehyun menghampiri mereka yang terlihat tengah bercanda bersama Hyoje.

" Umma, Taemin nuna ada diruang tengah" ujar Jaehyun

" Woojae? Kamu sudah pulang nak. Ah ada calon menantuku rupanya, yasudah umma akan menemaninya. Kamu bawa Hyoje bersamamu" ujar Kibum sambil menyerahkan Hyoje pada Jaehyun. Selepas kepergian Kibum, Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang sedang memainkan jemarinya. 'ah dia sedang gugup'

" Doyoung ah" panggil Jaehyun pelan. Doyoung melihat ke arah Jaehyun.

" Aku membelikanmu dan Hyoje pakaian serta kebutuhan lainya, tenang aku sudah membeli semuanya sesuai dengan seleramu, aku juga membawakan mainan untuk Hyoje" ujar Jaehyun. Jaehyun masih diam sambil menunggu jawaban dari Doyoung.

" Baiklah aku tidak memaksamu untuk bicara padaku, aku tahu pertemuan kita sangat mengejutkan, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan tapi mungkin nanti setelah keadaanmu sudah membaik. Kalau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu di dapur kau menyusul lah ke ruang tengah ya" lagi-lagi Doyoung hanya terdiam.

" Ah dan kau harus ingat Doyoung ah, aku mencintai mu." ujar Jaehyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Doyoung yang terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan yang Jaehyun utarakan.

"Jaehyuna.." lirih Doyoung.

Kibum dan Taemin yang melihat kedatangan Jaehyun yang menggendong Hyoje hanya tersenyum, walaupuna ada sedikit tatapan heran dan penasaran yang ditunjukan Taemin.

" Aigoo, cantiknya. Anak siapa itu Jae?" tanya Taemin.

" Anaku, cantik kan?" ujar Jaehyun.

" Apa? Anakmu?" tanya Taemin kaget. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum.

" Jaehyun sudah jangan menggoda Taemin terus, lebih baik kamu jelaskan saja Taemin kan bagian dari keluarga kita. Umma akan membawa cemilan dan membawa Doyoung bergabung" ujar Kibum.

" Oke umma" jawab Jaehyun singkat. Tatapan Jaehyun pun beralih pada Taemin.

" Jadi begini nuna.." Jaehyun menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Taemin.

" Doyoung ah, ini kamu yang menyiapkan?" tanya Kibum. Dia sudah melihat beberapa cemilan dan juga air minum diatas nampan. Doyoung hanya mengangguk.

" Kenapa tidak kau bawa sekalian kedepan?" tanya Kibum lagi.

" Tidak umma, aku takut mengganggu acara kalian" jawab Doyoung.

" Haha, aigoo mana mungkin kamu mengganggu, ayo! kita bergabung bersama Jaehyun dan Taemin" ajak Kibum. Doyoung pun akhirnya mengikuti Kibum.

" Taemin ah, ini minum untukmu sayang" ujar Kibum sambil menyimpan minuman dan cemilan untuk Taemin.

" Gomawo umma, ah kamu kekasih Jaehyun kan?" tanya Taemin. Doyoung hanya terdiam.

" Kamu pendiam sekali Doyoung ah, perkenalkan aku Lee Taemin" ujar Taemin sambil tersenyum.

" Ne Taemin unni, Doyoung imnida" ujar Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

" Doyoung ah, akrab-akrab dengan Taemin dia nanti akan menjadi kakak iparku" ujar Jaehyun.

" Ah, Taemin unnie kekasih Minho oppa?" tanya Doyoung.

" Tidak-tidak, kami hanya bersahabat. Jaehyun ah jangan menyebar berita tidak benar" ujar Taemin sambil mencubit pipi Jaehyun.

" Benar yang dikatakan Taemin, mana mungkin aku mau dengan yeoja kurus seperti dia" tiba-tiba Minho bergabung dengan mereka. Jaehyun diam, dia hanya merutuki kebodohan hyungnya tersebut.

" Hahaha, benar aku kan bukan tipe nya Minho" ujar Taemin sambil tertawa. Kibum dan Doyoung memeperhatikan sikap Taemin,tatapan matanya memperlihatkan adanya luka dan kesedihan. Suasana canggung tersebut pun teralihkan dengan terdengarnya suara Minho.

" Aigoo, baby kenapa kau mengompoli paman tampanmu ini?" ujar Minho dengan nada kesal. Semua yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa, Kibum langsung membawa Hyoje dan Minho yang langsung pergi kekamarnya.

" Hahaha, aigoo Doyoung ah anakmu cerdas sekali" ujar Taemin.

" Tentu saja Hyoje pintar seperti ku dan Doyoung" ujar Jaehyun bangga.

" Hyoje tau bahwa teman baru ibunya sedang kesal dan kecewa pada Minho oppa" ujar Doyoung lagi. Taemin dan Jaehyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Doyoung.

" Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Taemin pelan.

" Terlihat dari matamu unnie, Hyoje juga mungkin terlalu peka" jawab Doyoung lagi.

" Oh astaga Doyoung ah, kita akan menjadi sahabat mulai sekarang" ujar Taemin kegirangan.

" Iya unnie, tentu kita akan menjadi sahabat" ujar Doyoung dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya dan jangan lupakan tatapan penuh kasih Jaehyun kepada Doyoung.

-OOOO-

Suasana canggung menemani kedua insan manusia yang baru bertemu untuk pertama kali sejak insiden waktu itu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

" Bagaimana kabar mu Kris?" tanya Suho.

" Tidak baik setelah kau meninggalkan ku" jawab Kris. Suho terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris.

" Ada keperluan apa ke Korea?" tanya Suho lagi.

" Aku sedang bekerja, dan juga berusaha untuk memperbaiki masalah kita" ujar Kris.

" Pekerjaan? Kau sudah bekerja kris?"

" Tentu, aku sedang mencari seseorang"

" Err, kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun kepadaku?" tanya Suho. Kris menatap Suho.

" Aku ada satu pertanyaan untuk mu, tapi kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Ok?" ujar Kris sesaat kemudian Suho mengangguk.

" Mau kembali bersamaku?" tanya Kris.

" Ya" jawab Suho spontan.

" Terimakasih sayang, akhirnya kita bisa kembali bersama" Suho pun terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Kris _" Sayang huh?"_ Suho terlihat berpikir kemudian matanya membulat setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi ia menatap Kris yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. _" Bodo sekali dirimu Choi Joonmyeon"_ umpat Suho dalam hati.

TBC

* * *

cia mau balas review kemarin ya~

Mifta Jannah : Nah iya, disini Jaehyunya emang baik banget gimana ga klepek-klepek Dooyoungnya kkk. iya Doyoung dan Jaehyun kan sepasang kekasih pastinya saling menyayangi chingu~ hayoloh ntar tebak siapa bapaknya Hyoje hihihi.

dhantieee : Siap chiinguuu~ ini baru dilanjut hihihi baca terus ya

aiyoemi10 : Dia abang ciaaa xD / ngarep/ Ten disini perempuan chingu. ak pake beberapa yang biasanya uke jadi GS heheh ;v doyoung pasti sembuh doain aja doyoungnya cepet sembuh ya hihiih ^^

Rimm : Hayolohh ternyata mereka pacaran Ten disini perempuan chingu heheh. bisa jadi sih ten cemburu xD. makasih udah suka ff ini yaa({}) baca terus ya chinguu~

takareresato26 :aduh cia seneng banget ff ini dibilang keren makasih lohh chinguu ({}) cia bakal terus belajar biar ffnya lebih bagus lagi. baca terus yaa

yesita : ini udah updatee chinguu~ ayo baca lagi hihihi. makasih yaa ^^/

syara : Syukurlah kalau ceritanya mudah dipahami~iya pasti aku bakal lebih berusaha biar ff nya tambah bagus dan greget gituu xD iya dong pasti itu mah ntar aja kalau saatnya tiba hihi. gomawo chinguuu~ baca terus ya .

Kalian semuaaa makasih ya udah baca ff aku ini , terharu loh ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ;;. makasih juga buat yang udah review ya , ditunggu review nya lagi , saran nya juga kkkk. kisshug dari cia :* ({}).

btw, baca ff jaedo cia yang lain yang judulnya J&D. /promosi/


	5. Chapter 5

Halo~ akhirnya aku bisapublish juga chapteer 5 hihihi. semoga kalian suka ya~^^

Happy Reading~^^

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Doyoung tinggal di rumah Jaehyun. Banyak kemajuan yang sudah Doyoung perlihatkan, dari dirinya mau mengelus kepala Hyoje, sudah menerima cubitan sayang dari Suho dan Kibum. Walaupun dia belum bisa menerima sentuhan laki-laki, tapi semua yang ada dirumah itu sudah sangat bersyukur. Oleh sebab itu Kibum mencetuskan ide untuk Doyoung dapat bersekolah lagi.

" Bagaimana Doyoung ah ? kau mau kan?" tanya Kibum.

" Tapi umma.." ujar Doyoung ragu.

" Gwenchana sayang, kalau kau menolak itu bukan hal yang salah. Tapi coba pertimbangkan kembali. Soal Hyoje biar appamu yang mengurusnya dengan pihak sekolah" ujar Kibum lag.

" Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya umma" jawab Doyoung dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

" Bagus, kalau begitu umma dan appa akan mengurus hal ini hari ini juga" ujar Kibum. Doyoung hanya mengangguk, dia sangat bersyukur karena ada keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya.

Ada kalanya Doyoung merasa sangat merindukan keluarganya, dia merindukan umma, appa, serta oppa yang sangat ia sayangi. Doyoung sangat sadar ketika dirinya diusir dari rumah betapa memalukan sekali dirinya tersebut sampai-sampai appa yang biasanya memanjakan dirinya pun dengan tega mengatainya dengann kata-kata yang tidak pantas.

Doyoung POV

Aku memandangi wajah cantik putriku, aku sangat bersyukur bahwa dia sangat mewarisi rupaku. Mungkin tuhan sengaja memberikan hal itu pada Hyoje, agar orang lain tidak dapat dengan mudah menebak siapa ayahnya. Memikirkan tentang ayahnya bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang ayah? Cukup lama aku berpikir tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaku.

" Doyoung ah, ini seragam, tas , buku dan keperluan lainya kalau ad ayang kurang kau bisa bilang pada unni" ujar Suho unnie.

" Ah ne, unnie gomawo maaf aku tidak ikut dengan unnie untuk berbelanja" jawabku dengan nadda menyesal.

" Tidak apa-apa sekalian tadi aku kencan dengan Kris" jawabnya riang.

" Unnie kapan akan memperkenalkan Kris oppa pada kita semua?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Nanti setelah tugasnya selesai, dia akan aku bawa kerumah dia itu sibuk sekali" keluh Suho unnie. Aku terkikik mendengar nada bicaranya yang lucu.

" Ngomong-ngomong hubungan mu dan Jaehyun bagaimana?"

" Eh? Aku dan Jaehyun baik-baik saja" jawabku.

" Aish, maksudnya hubungan cinta kalian dottoki"

" Entahlah unnie"

" Aigoo, kamu dan Jaehyun itu sangat cocok ditambah adanya baby Hyo kalian itu keren sekali" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar

" Unni, sebetulnya aku ingin bicara serius dengan Jaehyun tapi aku amsih terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya" jawabku jujur.

" Kamu tau? Betapa tersiksanya Jaehyun diabaikan olehmu cobalah menyapanya sesering mungkin. Kamu harus mencobanya, berbicara dan putuskan apa yang terbaik bagimu dan Jaehyun" Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Suho unnie, memang benar seharusnya kau mengajak jaehyun berbicara sedari dulu.

" Baiklah, nanti aku akan coba berbicara dengan Jaehyun" ucapku. Kulihat Suho unnie tersenyum dengan cantiknya, dia mulai mengelus rambutku pelan.

" Nah begitu dong adik ipar, besok kau berangkat sekolah bersama Jaehyun manfaatkanlah waktumu. Nah sekrang unnimu ini akan mengerjakan tugasnya dulu" aku mengangguk. Suho unnie pun pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang aku butuhkan utnuk pergi kesekolah.

Jaehyun POV

Aku sangat senang mendengar kabar bahwa Doyoungie akan kembali bersekolah bahkan kami akan satu sekolah. Umma dan appa benar-benar menyayangi calon menantunya ini. Ketika aku melewati kamar Doyoung, kulihat dia tengah menatap bingkai foto sambil tersenyum hm, bisa kukatakan sedikit sedih. Sebetulnya aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi aku urungkan karena tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemu dengan umma.

" Umma, umma yakin akan membiarkan Doyoung bersekolah?" tanyaku

" Tentu saja, lagipula seharusnya kau bersyukur Woojae dengan begitu kalian akan sering bertemu" jawab umma

" Aku tau, akupun berterimakasih mengenai itu hanya saja aku takut dengan kondisi Doyoung" ujarku

" Tenang saja sayang, lagian umma yakin dia sebentar lagi akan sembuh dan juga kamu akan selalu menjadi pangeran yang akan melindunginya" jawaban umma mau tak mau membuatku tersipu.

" Oh ya Woojae, kau tahu kan keluarga Doyoung?" tanya umma.

" Tentu saja, aku bahkan cukup akrab dengan Donghyun hyung" jawabku.

" Sepertinya mereka memang sengaja tidak mencari Doyoung, umma berharap umma dapat bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya untuk membicarakan mengenai Doyoung dan juga Hyoje" aku paham maksud umma, mau bagaimana pun Doyoung masih tanggung jawab keluarganya. tiba-tiba aku menemukan sebuah nama seseseorang yang dapat membantuku.

" Umma tenang saja aku akan mendapatkan nomor Donghyun hyung, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang-sekarang sebab orang yang dapat membantuku sedang liburan bersama keluarganya" ujarku.

" Jinjja? Siapa orang ang kau maksud itu woojae?" tanya umma. Aku pun menajwabnya sambil tersenyum.

" Johnny hyung" satu nama yang kusebutkan membuat senyum umma mengembang dengan sangat cantik diiringi anggukanya yang anggun. Ah aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menghubungi Johnny hyung.

Author POV

Pagi hari yang cerah ini seorang gadis mungil telah memasuki halaman sekolahnya yang begitu luas dengan niat yang baik, menunggu temanya untuk berjalan kekelas bersama. Dengan sesekali tersenyum untuk orang-orang yang menyapanya. Tidak lama dia menangkap sosok yang sudah sedari tadi dia tunggu.

" Jaehyuna ah!" teriaknya. Orang yang dia panggil menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia pun membalas senyum Jaehyun, tapi tak lama karena senyumnya langsung pudar ketika melihat seseorang yang ada dibelakang Jaehyun. Seorang gadis berwajah sangat imut.

" Hi Tennie, menungguku?" tanya Jaehyun.

" Ne, kau lama sekali ngomong-ngomong siapa yang berdiri dibelakang mu ?" tanya Ten.

" Ah benar, aku harus mengenalkanya pada sahabatku" dengan gerakan non verbal Jaehyun menyuruh gadis yang berdiri dibelakangnya untuk maju kedepan.

" Nah Tennie, kenalkan dia Doyoung kekasihku. Mulai hari ini dia akan bersekolah disini" ujar Jaehyun. Ten tidak dapat menahan keterkejutanya jadi gadis yang dia puji imut ini adalah kekasih Jaehyun.

" Doyoung imnida" ucap Doyoung dengan pelan, sebetulnya Doyoung sedikit kesal dengan cara Jaehyun memperkenalkan dirinya terhadap gadis manis didepanya ini.

" Ye, Ten imnida" jawab Ten sambil tersenyum.. paksa.

" Baguslah, kalian harus akrab ya, Ten kau duluan saja kekelas aku akan mengantar Doyoung kekelasnya dulu" ujar Jaehyun, dia pun langsung pergi, diikuti oleh Doyoung disampingnya.

Ten POV

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan dia, gadis yang selalu Jaehyun bangga-banggakan. Aku mengakui kalau gadis itu memiliki segala hal yang membuat gadis-gadis lain iri. Mata besarnya, bibir tipisnya dan rambut yang sangat indah, ah ya yang membuat ku sangat iri adalah dia itu bisa dibilang gadis yang cukup tinggi. Aku hanya dapat meringis, aku sudah kalah telak. Aku masih berdiri disini dengan lamunan yang tidak dapat ku jelaskan.

" Yo, Ten belum masuk kekelas? Kulihat Jaehyun tadi sudah pergi kekelas" ujar seseorang.

" Oh hai Taeyong, iya tadi dia berangkat lebih pagi dariku. Kau habis dari mana?" tanyaku aneh melihat Taeyong yang menghampiriku di dekat pos satpam.

" Tidak, aku hanya menjemputmu. Ayo kekelas bersama!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku pun hanya mengikuti langkahnya menuju kelas kami.

Author POV

Tidak terasa jam pulang sekolah pun telah terdengar, terlihat Doyoung yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Beberapa teman barunya pun mendekatinya.

" Doyoung ah, kau mengenal Jaehyun sunbae?" tanya seseorang dengan nada penasaran. Pertanyaan ini benar-benar membuat siswa-siswa kelas ini yang asalnya akan keluar kelas jadi ikut mengerubungi Doyoung.

" Ne, aku mengenal Jaheyun sun.. bae" jawab Doyoung, dia sedikit merasa aneh karena dia harus memanggil Jaehyun dengan embel-embel sunbae.

" Apa hubungan mu dengan Jaehyun sunbae?" tanya seseorang lagi.

" Tidak mungkin kan kau pacarnya, Jaehyun sunbae itu cinta sejatinya Ten unnie" ujar siswa lainya. Doyoung terdiam dia sedikit merasa terganggu dengan ucapan teman barunya itu.

" Doyoung ah?" ucap seseorang. Ah tidak itu suara Jaehyun yang mencari keberadaan Doyoung.

" Sunbae!" teriak yang lainya. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian dia bertanya lagi.

" Doyoung teman baru kalian itu masih di kelas kan?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada yang cukup. Seakan paham makna nada yang diucapkan oleh Jaehyun semua siswa itu pun memberikan Jaehyun menuju bangku Doyoung. Jaehyun pun langsung menuju kearah Doyoung.

" Kajja, kita pulang Dottoki" ujar Jaehyun dengan nada lembut dan senyum manisnya.

" Ne" jawab Doyoung singkat, lalu segera berdiri. Mengucapkan salam kepada teman-temanya lalu berjalan disebelah Jaehyun dengan kaku. Semua yang masih berada di kelas terdiam melihat itu. Jaehyun sunbae mereka berkata begitu manis didepan gadis yang menjadi teman baru mereka _." Dan apa itu Dottoki?"_ batin semuanya.

Author POV

Sore hari yang damai dan tenang di kediaman Choi ini akhirnya terusik juga dengan terdengarnya bel rumah yang terdengar tidak sabaran. Jaehyun yang sedang berada di ruang tengah pun sesegera mungkin membuka pintunya.

" Oh hai Jaehyun" sapa orang tersebut.

" Oh kau kekasih nunaku?" tanya Jaehyun. Orang yang ditanya pun mengangguk. Jaehyun pun mempersilahkan Kris masuk dan menyuruh Kris untuk duduk.

" Aku akan membawakanmu minum dan memanggil nuna, kau tunggu dulu saja disini" ujar Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi Kris hanya mengangguk. Sesekali Kris memperhatikan ruangan ini dan beberapa foto yang terpajang.

Jaehyun pun segera membuatkan minum kedapur, dilihatnya Doyoung tengah membuka cemilan.

" Doyoung ah, tolong bawa cemilan yang baru kau buka itu dan minuman ini ke ruang tamu, disana ada kekasih Suho nuna. Aku akan memberitahu Suho nuna dulu" pinta Jaehyun.

" Kekasih Suho unnie? Jinjja? Baiklah biar aku yang membawanya ke depan" jawab Doyoung dia langsung membawa cemilan dan minumanya. Sampai ruang tamu ia bisa melihat siluet laki-laki yang sangat tinggi.

" Permisi, ini cemilan dan minumanya. Suho unnie bakal segera turun kebawah" ujar Doyoung sambil menaruh cemilan dan minumanya di meja.

" Doyoung" terdengar sebuah suara berat memanggilnya. Doyoung pun menegakan badanya dan menatap orang yang telah memanggilnya.

" Yifan ge" lirih Doyoung dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut. Lelaki yang dipanggil Yifan tersebut langsung mendekati Doyoung dan memeluk Doyoung dengan erat.

" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Doyoung ah" ucap Kris. Doyoung hanya terdiam, dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan adanya sosok Yifan dihadapanya.

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan padanyaKris?!"

TBC

cia balas review dulu ya~

tenbreeze : Siapa hayoloh~ masih rahasia chinguu. chapter depan bakal ada clue cluenyA! baca terus makanya hihi. reviewnya juga ya~

aiyoemi10 : Disini uke nya hamoir semua gs sih chingu~ di chapter ini ada TaeTen moment~ hihih walaupun sedikit. chapter depan mungkin bakal ada lebih. baca terus makanya chingu~ reviewnya juga hihi.

dhantieee : ini udah di lanjut chingu , jangan bosen ya baca nya

Rimm : bakal nemu kok~ tapi gatau dimaan wkwk. Doyoung itu cinta pertama dia jadi ya begitulah.. aku aja iri ama Doyoungnya wkwk.

maaf kalau banyak typo dll ya ;; ak bakal berusaha jadi author yang lebih baik lagi.. jangan bosen untuk baca+ review ya ^^

thanks buat semuanyaa~


	6. Chapter 6

horaay chapter 6 udah selesai~ ayo baca!

maaf kalau masih ada typo dan ceritanya terlalu membosankan ;( ini udah terbaik karena aku publish juga. semga suka ya ^^

* * *

HAPPY READING.

Suasana tegang dan sedikit kikuk menyertai 5 orang yang tengah menantikan suatu penjelasan mengenai hal yang baru saja terjadi. Orang asing yang Jaehyun kenal sebagai kekasih nunanya itu telah memeluk Doyoung-nya orang terkasihnya. Doyoung pun terlihat mengenal Kris dengan baik.

" Wu Yifan, ayo jelaskan!" ujar Suho dengan geram. Kibum, Doyoung, Siwon dan Jaehyun hanya terdiam mendengar nada bicara Suho yang jauh dari kata ramah.

" Suho ya, kau tau kan aku datang ke Korea untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan ku dan mencari seseorang. Orang yang aku cari itu dia, Doyoung" jawab Kris. " Untuk masalah pelukan itu aku refleks, karena aku sangat terkejut melihatnya berdiri di depan ku" tambahnya lagi.

" Donghyun oppa yang menyuruh gege mencariku ?" tanya Doyoung.

" Tentu , oppa mu dan aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana. Donghyun bahkan sudah hampir gila mencarimu" ujar Kris. Doyoung hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah mulai menyergapi hatinya.

" Aku kira appa yang mencariku" lirih Doyoung.

" Tidak penting siapa yang mencari mu yang terpenting sekarang kamu sudah ketemu. Aku akan memberitahu Donghyun" ujar Kris

" Jangan ge! Jangan memberitahu Donghyun oppa" teriak Doyoung.

" Wae, Donghyun pasti senang dengan berita ini sayang" ujar Kibum.

" Oppa pasti senang, tapi tidak dengan appa" ujar Doyoung.

" Yasudah hal ini kita bahas nanti lagi, lebih baik sekarang Suho, Doyoung bantu umma kalian untuk memasak makan malam" perintah Siwon " Dan Kris, Jaehyun ayo kita bicara di ruang kerja appa" ujar Siwon lagi. Semua pun mengikuti perintah Siwon. Tiba-tiba salah satu yang maid mereka datang sambil menggendong Hyoje yang menangis pelan.

" Aigoo, anak appa menangis hm?" ujar Jaehyun sambil membawa Hyoje dalam pelukanya, lalu menimang-nimangnya sembari beralan menyusul Kris dan Siwon.

"Aku kira kau adalah maknae di keluarga ini Jae" ujar Kris. Siwon yang mendengarnya pun tertawa kecil.

" Dia cucuku Kris" ucap Siwon. Kris menatap Hyoje dengan seksama.

" Tenang saja, ini bukan anak Suho nuna hyung, ini anaku dan Doyoung" ujar Jaehyun.

" Mwo? Jadi kau yang memperkosa Doyoung hah?" ujar Kris dengan nada tinggi dan wajah terkejut dan kesal.

" Sudah Jaehyun, jangan menjahili Kris seperti itu. Lebih baik kita membahas tentang Doyoung saja" ucap Siwon menengahi kedua lelaki berbeda umur dihadapanya.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat. Semua orang lagi-lagi sedang memikirkan hal yang sama, mereka semua terhubung dengan tidak sengaja. Kris pun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memberitahu Donghyun terlebih dahulu walaupun dengan sedikit tidak rela, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan tatapan memelas Doyoung dan tatapan menakutkan Suho yang lagi-lagi membela adik barunya tersebut.

Kris POV

Sudah berulang kali aku melakukan hal yang sama, menghela nafas. Aku tahu hal ini akan mengurangi kebahagianku, tapi entah rasanya aku lebih memilih untuk terus menerus menghela nafas dari pada memilih untuk mengumpat dengan keras. Aku memandang wajah bayi yang sedang menatapku dengan polosnya. Oh iya aku tahu mata itu mata milik Doyoung. Setelah makan malam aku mendapat tugas unutk menemani Hyoje bersama Suho tentunya, sebab yang lainya harus menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing. Setelah kejadian hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah. Dan tanpa tersadar akupun tertidur bersama Hyoje di dekapanku.

Suho POV

" Akhirnya tugas ku selesai" gumamku. Aku melirik kearah sofa terlihat Kris dan Hyoje yang tengah tertidur. Aku pun dengan cepat mengambil ponselku dan memfoto mereka. Kulirik jam dinding yang terpasang diruang tengah.

" Kris, ayo bangun ini sudah malam kau harus pulang" ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badanya.

" Hng, maaf Suho aku ketiduran" ujarnya dengan pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu membawa Hyoje kedalam gendongan ku.

" Cuci muka dulu, lalu pulanglah" ujarku lagi.

" Iya, bayi ini benar-benar mirip ibunya" ujar Kris sambil mengelus kepala Hyoje.

" Memang, aku jadi merasa Tuhan sengaja memberikan Hyoje wajah yang sangat menyerupai ibunya. Kris aku sebenarnya salah untuk menanyakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran" ujarku hati-hati.

" Tanyakan saja Suho"

" Apakah kau tahu siapa ayah Hyoje?" tanyaku. Kris hanya menatapku.

" Asal kau tahu, orang paling dicurigai oleh Donghyun adalah adikmu Jaehyun. Tapi Doyoung menyangkal itu dengan keras dan dia selalu bungkam mengenai siapa ayah dari anaknya, oleh sebab itu dia sampai di usir oleh appanya sendiri. Tapi aku sebenarnya mencurigai seseorang, dan aku masih menyelidiki ini" jawab Kris panjang lebar. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawabanya. Sampai ia menariku menuju pintu untuk mengantarnya.

" Hati-hati Kris" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mobilnya mulai bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumahku.

Doyoung POV.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun sangat populer di sekolah ini, hampir semua anak di kelas ini menanyakan hal yang sama mengapa aku berangkat dan pulang bersama Jaehyun. Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka hanya dengan tersenyum. Bisa gawat kalau mereka mengetahui kalau aku tinggal bersama Jaehyun. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku kehilangan nafsu makanku.

" Loh ada orang lain disini" ucap seseorang. Aku menghadapkan badanku ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ah ada anak lelaki yang berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku langsung berdiri, membereskan bekalku dan berniat untuk segera kabur dari sini.

" Sudah, tidak perlu takut. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut ada orang lain yang menemuan tempat ini" ujarnya lagi. Aku menatapnya sebentar.

" Maafkan aku sunbae" ujarku.

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf, ah kau siswa baru itu kan? Perkenalkan aku Lee Taeyong" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

" Ne, Kim Doyoung imnida" ujarku tanpa berniat membalas uluran tanganya tersebut. Dia terlihat heran kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Arra, Doyoung aku harap kau tidak memberitahu orang lain mengenai tempat ini, aku tidak suka tempat ini nanti akan menjadi seperti pasar juga" ujarnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di depanku. Aku tertawa kecil, sepertinya dia sama sepertiku tidak suka keramaian.

" Tentu sunbae, ini tempat rahasia kita berdua" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Ten POV.

" Astaga Jaehyun ah, mengapa kau jadi menyebalkan begini sih?" umpatku pada Jaehyun.

" Dan kau berisik sekali Ten, aku kan sudah bilang kita mengerjakan tugas itu di rumah mu saja" ujar Jaehyun lagi.

" Biasanya juga kita mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu Jae" ucapku lagi.

" Aku akan kerumahmu dan lebih baik kau beritahu Taeyong juga" ujarnya sambil masih terus berjalan menuju ke arah kelas 2.

" Ouch! Ini sakit bodoh, kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba!" teriaku sambil mengelus pelan hidungku. Kualihkan tatapanku kedepan, ah disana Doyoung tengah berjalan bersama orang yang sangat aku kenal. Terlihat mereka asyik sekali mengobrol.

" Ten, kita kerjakan tugas itu di rumahku. Jam 4 jangan terlambat" perintah Jaehyun dengan nada yang eerr- menakutkan. Belum sempat kubalas omonganya Jaehyun terlebih dahulu pergi dari hadapanku.

Author POV.

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, terlihat Doyoung yang tengah menunggu Jaehyun di dalam mobil. Hari ini dia ber inisiatif untuk langsung pergi menuju mobil jemputan untuknya dan Jaehyun dengan tujuan untuk menghindari tatapan curiga yang diberikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Jaehyun pun masuk kedalam mobil dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

" Kenapa tidak menungguku?" tanya Jaehyun.

" Maaf, aku Cuma tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang Jae" jawab Doyoung.

" Mungkin kau tidak senang jika aku yang menjemputmu" ujar Jaehyun.

" Hah? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Doyoung lagi.

" Sudahlah, sebelum kerumah lebih baik kita membeli ponsel dulu untukmu aku rasa kau sangat membutuhkanya" ujar Jaehyun lagi sambil melirik sekilas kearah Doyoung. Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum.

Dilain tempat terlihat gerombolan gadis tengah mengobrol dengan serius sambil mengelilingi sunbae tersayang mereka.

" Benar Ten sunbae, mereka masuk dalam mobil bersama. Malah aku melihat Doyoung sudah ada di dalam mobil sebelum Jaehyun sunbae" ucap salah seorang siswa tersebut.

" Kalau hal itu aku tahu, karena kemarin pun Doyoung bernagkat bersama Jaehyun" ucap Ten.

" Tapi sunbae, apa sunbae tidak sedikit aneh dengan keduanya? Mereka selalu bersama seperti orang yang tinggal bersama"

" Kalian ini bicara apa? Jangan menggosip lebih baik kalian cepat pulang. Aku juga harus pulang" ujar Ten dengan sedikit kesal. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri.

" Sebenarnya gadis itu memang sudah pasti ada di rumah Jaheyun, tapi aku tidak ingin yang lain tahu bisa berakibat fatal. Cukup aku dan Taeyong yang tahu" gumam Ten.

Doyoung POV.

Senangnya hari ini aku mendapatkan ponsel baru, dengan begini aku akan dapat dengan mudah untuk menghubungi teman sekelasku. Masih teringat ketika Sohye sekretaris kelas ku mengomel karena dia tidak bisa memasukan ku ke dalam group kelas. Kulihat kontak di ponsel ini telah terisi dengan nomor-nomor orang yang aku kenal sekarang dari Kibum umma sampe Taemin unnie ah ada Ten sunbae juga. Jaehyun memang mempersiapkan ini dengan baik. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya memainkan ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar suara bell, ah aku harus melihat siapa yang datang.

" Annyeong Doyoung ah!" ucap seseorang dengan riang. Aku cukup kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

" Ah Ten sunbae dan Taeyong sunbae, silahkan masuk" aku pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan duduk. Kulirik Taeyong sunbae yang menatapku dengan intens, aigoo bagaimana ini?.

" Kalau begitu aku panggilkan Jaehyun dulu" ucapku.

" Tak perlu, aku sudah turun. Oh ya Hyoje ada dikamarku dia tertidur" ucap Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan ini. Dan mulaialah terdengar obrolan berupa diskusi mengenai tugas yang akan dikerjakan Jaehyun dan teamn-temanya.

" Lebih baik aku coba tlp Kris oppa saja" gumamku.

Kris POV.

" Aish pekerjaanku banyak sekali John, lagian kau betah sekali berlibur. Memang Mark masih berada di asrma?" tanyaku pada seseorang yang wajahnya tertera jelas di layar laptopku.

" Wajahmu sudah 10 tahun lebih tua dari kelihatanya hyung hahah aku sedang mengunjungi Mark di asramanya ini" aku hanya berdecih sebal melihat dia meledeku. Tiba-tiba dering ponsel terdengar, aku langsung menajwabnya sambil memberi tanda pada tunggu pada seseorang yang masih menatapku.

" Hello" ujarku " Annyeong gege, ini aku!" jawabnya riang. " Nugu?" tanyaku. " Doyoung, ini nomor ponselku" jawabnya. " ah Kim Doyoung kukira siapa, mau minta nomor Donghyun hm?" tanyaku. " Ne" jawabnya singkat. " Oke, setelah ini gege kirim nomor oppa mu arraci" aku menatap ke arah layar laptopku, kulihat temanku terlihat kaget. " Ne, gomawo ge" ujarnya lalu aku pun mematikan sambungan telponya. Aku segera mengirimkan nomor Donghyun pada Doyoung.

" Kris yang tadi itu Doyoung?" tanya temanku yang masih setia menatap wajah tampanku di layar laptopnya.

" Hnn" jawabku singkat.

" Kim Doyoung?" tanyanya lagi.

" Hn" jawabku. Tak terdengar respon darinya aku pun mengarahkan pandangan ku kearah Johnny.

" Sial!"

TBC

* * *

Balasan review kemarin ya ^^

NeRo : itu kaya penulisan skenario ya? gatau deh kal buat ditulis kaya gitu. makasih saranya ^^ baca + review terus ya.

ksj92 : iya emang, emang pasti masih banyak tanda tanya ttg ff ini. tapi aku memang sengaja buat lumayan detail. okey! kamu juga baca terus ya ^^

ksj92 : Jaehyun sebenernya ga sebaik itu, cuma keadaan yang ngeliatin dia sebaik itu. psst ini bocoran Jaehyun itu pencemburu akut.

Mifta Jannah : Hayoloh kris siapa? wkwk dia pacarnya suho yang jelas xD. enggaklah bukan Kris, eh tapi gatau juga hahha. makasih reviewnya, baca dan review lagi ya chingu~

ddyoung : Kris itu orang yang Doyoung kenal dengan baik ah kris juga pacarnya suhooo~ hihi. makasih reviewnya dan baca+ review lagi ya chingu^^

Rimm : Kris dia itu naga yang bakal tunduk di depan pasanganya ( suho) jadi jangan berpikir jelek dulu, tapi gatau sih.. muka kris kadang cocok buat jadi penjahat :(( (MIAN). makasih reviewnya dan baca + review lagi ya chingu~

dhantieee : ini udah di lanjuut chingu, jangan lupa baca terus ya + reviewnya ditunggu

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Iya keliatanya Ten suka sama Jae, haruskah ada cinta segitiga?;; ayahnya Hyoje.. yang jelas yang Doyoung kenal dengan sangat baik. hayoloh tebak-tebak~~ makasih reviewnya jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya chingu ^^

aiyoemi10 : hahah astaga, iya aku juga gabisa bayangin kalo kris yang jahatin Doyoung . tapi muka kris kadang cocok jdi penjahat wkwk. aku juga suka taeten xD makasih ya reviewnya dan jangan lupa baca dan review lagi chingu^^


	7. Chapter 7

hello! maaf aku telat banget updatenya . lagi liburan jadi jauh ama laptop kkkk. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin chapter ini ya .

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo-nya dan ceritanya yang mungkin emmbingkungkan dan membosankan, percayalah aku sudah membuat chapter 7 ini dengan penuh semangat dan beberapakali revisi(?).

* * *

 **HAPPY READING '3')/**

Author POV.

Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis bermata bulat itu menghela nafas, terlihat jelas raut kelelahan di wajah manisnya. Dirinya yang tengah sibuk membersihkan sampah yang terdapat di bangku yang biasa ia pakai untuk belajar. Hal ini sudah terjadi semenjak dua minggu lalu saat semua gadis dikelasnya benar-benar memusuhinya karena hal yang ah dia sampai tidak habis pikir dengan alasanya itu.

" Doyoung nuna! kau membersihkan mejamu lagi?" tanya seorang namja yang gadis itu ketahui bernama Jeno. Gadis itu melirik sekilas kearah namja yang menjulurkan kepalanya lewat jendela.

" Iya, mungkin kemarin aku lupa untuk membersihkanya Jeno-ya" jawab Doyoung dengan tersenyum.

" Tidakah kau lelah nun? Ini namanya pembullyan" ujar Jeno lagi.

" Sudahlah, mereka hanya iseng saja Jeno. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa?" tanya Doyoung sambil berdiri untuk menghampiri Jeno.

" Tidak nuna, hanya kunjungan rutin. Nuna aku kembali kekelas dulu ya, annyeong" ujar Jeno sambil melambaikan tangan. Doyoung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian Jeno.

Doyoung POV.

Aku tersenyum melihat kepergian Jeno. Melihat Jeno aku jadi teringat akan Mark, seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu berkata ingin menjadi adiku. Memikirkan Mark aku menjadi sedikit teringat akan kehidupan ku dulu saat masih tinggal di Kanada. Aku tersenyum memikirkan hal-hal manis yang pernah aku alami.

" Lihat gadis itu, senyum-senyum sendiri pasti senang habis di jenguk kekasih kecilnya"

" Benar, tidak kusangka dia mau saja dengan anak ingusan macam Jeno"

" Loh bukanya dia itu kekasihnya Taeyong sunbae?"

Huh lagi-lagi aku harus mendengar bisikan, ah bukan obrolan teman sekelasku mengenai diriku. Telingaku sudah sangat bosan mendengar omongan mereka.

Jaehyun POV.

" Aku merasa sangat aneh, mengapa teman-teman satu kelas kita senang sekali mengerjai Doyoung"

" Iya, padahal Doyoung anaknya baik walaupun sulit untuk diajak bicara"

" Sebentar!" ucapku sambil memegang bahu salah satu orang yang tadi melintas di depanku.

" Iya sunbae?" tanya mereka.

" Apakah tadi kalian baru saja membicarakan tentang Doyoung?" tanya Jaehyun.

" Benar sunbae, dia teman sekelas kami" jawab salah satunya.

" Dia di ganggu yang lain?" kulihat mereka berdua hanya menatapku.

" Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, asal kalian tahu Doyoung itu kekasihku" ujarku lagi. Mereka menampilkan wajah yang kelihatan sangat terkejut.

" Benar sunbae, Doyoung seering diganggu sudah hampir 2 minggu ini. Kami tidak bisa banyak membantunya karena ya sunbae tahu lah bagaimana para wanita" jawab adik kelas ku itu.

" Terimakasih infonya , kalau begitu aku akan menemui Doyoung terlebih dahulu" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

" Sepertinya sunbae harus mencarinya di atap, dikelas yang tidak terpakai itu. Biasanya doyoung pergi kesana jika istirahat seperti ini" ujar nya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasih ku. Akupun segera menuju ketempat yang ditunjukan adik kelas ku itu.

Author POV.

Sesampainya Jaehyun di atap, dia dapat melihat Doyoung yang tengah duduk sambil menatap langit. Dengan segera Jaehyun pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Doyoung.

" Jaehyun ah?" tanya Doyoung.

" Iya?" tanya balik Jaehyun.

" Aniya" jawab Doyoung lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaehyun.

" Aku merindukan mu" ucap Jaehyun. Lama tak mendengar respon dari Doyoung, Jaehyun menatap wajah Doyoung yang menunduk.

" Sudah, jangan dipikirk.." belum selesai Jaehyun berbicara Doyoung menyanggahnya.

" Aku juga merindukan mu, sangat merindukan mu" lirih Doyoung. Jaehyun terdiam, dirinya begitu tidak menyangka bahwa Doyoung mengutarakan perasaanya begitu gamblang walaupun dengan suaranya yang sangat pelan.

" Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Terimakasih" ucap Jaehyun sambil menatap Doyoung.

" Sama-sama" jawab Doyoung sambil tersenyum, Jaehyun pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua berbincang dengan seru, tak lupa banyaknya tawa dan kata cinta yang menemani waktu istirahat mereka. Tidak mereka sadari bahwa ada seseorang ah bahkan dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka ada yang tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

Hari ini semua siswa kelas 1 dan 2 pulang dengan perasaan gembira, karena apa yang mereka inginkan akhirnya akan terlaksana. Acara berkemah yang sudah mereka idam-idamkan akhirnya akan dilaksanakan pada minggu depan. Oleh sebab itu masing-masing siswa sudah mendapatkan surat dari sekolah yang harus ditandatangani oleh wali mereka untuk persetujuan keikutsertaan anaknya.

Doyoung POV

Aku bingung haruskah aku mengikuti acara ini? Tapi masih ada keraguan dalam hatiku untuk dapat mengikuti kegiatan ini. Aku berpikir bagaimana cara meminta izin pada Kibum umma dan disatu sisi aku juga memikirkan alasan apa yang harus aku katakan pada pihak sekolah.

" Doyoung ah" teriak suara yang sangat aku kenal.

" Ah Ten , ada apa?" tanyaku

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi kesuatu tempat. Aku mau meminta bantuan mu" ucapnya lagi.

" Bantuan apa unnie?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia pun segera membisikan beberapa kata padaku. Membeli, Kado, dan Taeyong. Ah aku pun segera mengetahui maksudnya tersebut. Sambil tersenyum aku pun mengangguk.

" Baguslah, tapi sebaiknya kau menghubungi Jaehyun dulu. Sebab, kalau tidak akan menjadi suatu hal yang bahaya untuk kelanjutan hidupku" ujar Ten unnie sambil diiringi tawanya yang khas. Aku pun tertawa dengan ringan, selanjutnya aku mengirimkan pesan kepada Jaehyun bahwa kau akan pergi bersama Ten sebentar.

Kami benar-benar mengelilingi seisi mall, tak kusangka Ten eonnie sangat bersemangat untuk membelikan kado untuk Taeyong. Mungkinkah Ten menyukai Taeyong? Aku sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran ku, uh aku sangat penasaran. Sedang enak-enak menunggu Ten unnie selesai dari toilet tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku .

" Doyoung nuna?" panggilnya. Aku langsung menghadap orang yang memanggilku.

" Ah, Jeno ya!"

" Sedang menunggu siapa nuna?" tanyanya sambil melirik-lirik orang-orang di sekitarku.

" Aku menunggu Ten sunbae" ujarku.

" Oh, Ten nuna. Ngomong-ngomong nuna akan ikut acara berkemah yang diadakan pihak sekolah?" tanyanya .

" Belum tahu, kalau kamu pasti ikut ya?" tanyaku lagi.

" Tentu saja! Itu kan diwajibkan bagi siswa kelas satu seperti aku nun. Nuna kabari aku ya jika nuna ikut atau tidak" ujarnya lagi. Aku menatap Jeno heran, untuk apa aku memberitahu dia.

" Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang special untuk nuna disana" ujarnya lagi. Dia seperti dapat membaca pikiranku dengan baik.

" Baiklah, nuna akan memberitahu mu Jeno ya" ucapku. Terlihat wajahnya kini berubah menjadi semakin cerah.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali pada temanku dulu ya nun, salam untuk Ten nuna" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku. Aku pun mengikuti arah kemana Jeno melangkah, ah sudah kuduga ternyata tempat itu tempat berkumpul anak-anak sekolah, memang ada beberapa siswa yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Tapi tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok yang tak asing memasuki tempat itu aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali hingga sosok itu benar-benar masuk dan terlihat lagi oleh mataku.

" Johnny" gumamku pelan.

TBC

* * *

Disini ceritanya Johnny ama Mark itu adik kakak kandung ya teman-teman kkk. Cia mau balas review chapter kemarin.

aiyoemi10 : sayangku, tentang siapa ayah bilogis Hyoje itu sebetulnya bukan masalah yang sangat penting.. yang penting siapa yang berperan menjadi ayah yang mampu melindungi hyoje #tsah bahasa cia ;; sebenernya semua orang di ff ini menderita kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang masing-masing. aku juga Jung family hard ship! kalau untuk cinta segitiga sebenernya aku lagi memikirkan tentang itu. jadi ditunggu aja ya di chap selanjutnya! gomawo buat reviewnya jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya ^^

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Kalau orang ketiga memang selalu buat ilfeel.. tapi aku berusaha buat kalian ga ilfeel sama sosok-sosok yang muncul di ff ku. aku akan lebih berusaha untuk itu. Johnny mungkin cuma kaget , tapi gatau juga (?) kkk. nyentuh untuk hal buruk? itu masih aku pikirkan sebenarnya tapi satu yang pasti Ten itu posesif sama Jaehyun *bocoran . terimakasih sudah membaca ff ciaa, jangan lupa untuk baca terus dan reviewnya ditunggu ya chingu ^^

tenbreeze : Johnny cuma kaget sepertinya (?) kkk. ya bisa jadi Johnny bapaknya Hyoje :") . chinguu! makasih ya sudah baca ff kuu kkk jangan lupa untuk baca teruus dan ditunggu reviewnya ^^

Rimm: Iya, ternyata membiarkan Doyoung dikelilingi manusia berhati malaikay membuat Doyoung menjadi cepat sebuh. iya pasti mereka bakal nikah, tapi gatau kapan :") Johnny itu salah satu orang yang dikenal oleh Doyoung dan Jaehyun. peranya apa hayo? ayo cari tauu di chap selanjutnya! kkk chinguuu makasih ya udah baca ffkuu, jangan lupa baca terus dan ditunggu ya reviewnya ^^.

Min Milly : aku gabilang yang nganuiin Doyoung itu John B') tapi ada kemungkinan sih... yap aku juga suka TaeTen jadi yaa mereka bakal lumayan sering nongol disini kkk . chinguu makasih udah baca ff ku, jangan lupa untuk baca terus dan ditunggu reviewnya ^^

Guest : ya boleh lah Johnny juga, dia keren kan B) wkwk. ah panggil Cia aja, itu nick aku disini. aku berusaha untuk apdet secepatnya , berhubung kemarin liburan jadi ya telat. maaf ya ^^. terimaksih udah baca ffkuu, jangan lupa baca terus dan ditunggu reviewnya ^^.

Thank for all readers! i love yaa~

P.S) BTW Doyoungku keren sekali di comeback Limitlesss yang lain juga! semoga makin banyak moment sama Jaehyunya kkk. oh ya kalian ada yang punya grup untuk JaeDo shipper?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter baru sudah di post~

maaf ya kalau masih banyak typo!

Semoga kalian suka~

* * *

Chapter 8.

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Author POV

" Siapa itu Johnny?" tanya Ten .

" Astaga Ten mengagetkan saja" uajr Doyoung dengan wajah yang masih diselimuti kekagetan.

" Haha, maaf ya habis dari jauh aku lihat kamu memandang ke arah sana terus seperti melamun, tapi setelah aku di samping mu kau malah bilang Johnny" ujar Ten panjang lebar. Doyoung hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab.

" Tadi aku seperti melihat seseorang yang aku kenal, ya namanya Johnny"

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja dulu belanjanya." Ajak Ten yang langsung menarik tas Doyoung untuk mengikutinya.

Jaehyun POV

Kulirik jam yang ada di dinding sudah hampir malam, tapi Doyoung dan Ten belum ada tanda-tanda untuk pulang. Sudah kuduga wanita mau bagaimana pun keadaanya pasti sangat suka berbelanja. Doyoung memang sedari tadi mengirimiku pesan menanyakan kabar Hyoje, tapi tak ada satupun pesanya yang menanyakan tentang diriku. Aku sedikit sebal, tapi tidak seharusnya aku cemburu terhadap anak kami sendiri.

" Jae kenapa melamun?" tanya umma yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebrangku sambil memberikan susu pada Hyoje.

" Sedang menunggu pesan dari istriku, dia sedang asyik berbelanja dengan Ten" jawabku. Ibuku hanya tersenyum.

" Baguslah kalau dia sudah bisa akrab dengan orang lain Jae, umma rasa perkembanganya sangat baik tinggal menghilangkan satu hal lagi" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan umma.

" Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau ikut acara kemah itu?" tanya umma, ah sepertinya berita tentang acara kemah tahunan sudah tersebar pada seluruh wali murid.

" Entahlah, kelas 3 sepertiku sebetulnya tidak terlalu diwajibkan. Yang benar-benar diwajibkan yang kelas 1 umma, dan kelas 2 sepertinya bakal banyak yang ikut" jawabku dengan jelas.

" Ah begitu? Lalu Doyoung bagaimana?"

" Aku belum bertanya umma, tapi aku rasa sebaiknya dia tidak ikut"

" Doyoung harus ikut!" teriak seseorang aku, Ten lagi-lagi kau.

" Kau ini! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu disana Ten?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku dengan tajam.

" Tenang saja, aku, Taeyong, dan Jeno akan menjaganya!" ucap Ten dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Aku terdiam, kemudian melirik kearah Doyoung yang sedang menunduk.

" Dottoki, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau ingin ikut?" tanyaku.

" Hmm, aku sebetulnya ingin ikut tapi jika Kibum umma melarangku aku tidak akan memaksa" jawabnya lirih. Aku dan Ten pun langsung melirik ke arah umma.

" Aigoo kalian ini, tentu saja Doyoung boleh ikut lagipula itu hanya 2 hari. Umma percaya pada Ten dan Taeyong, mereka dapat menjaga menantu umma" jawab umma sambil terkekeh. Kulihat mata Doyoung-ku memancarkaan rasa senang, dan juga aku melihat seringaian Ten yang menyebalkan.

" Baiklah, aku pun akan ikut berkemah" jawabku final. Aku pun mendengar teriakan heboh dari Ten dan tawa umma serta Doyoung dari kejauhan. 'Semoga keputusan ku benar'.

Jeno POV

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas. Banyak sekali hal yang aku pikirkan, salah satunya mengenai Doyoung sunbae. Awalnya aku menyanggupi untuk menjaganya karena permintaan seseorang dan juga secara pribadi aku penasaran, karena ia selalu terlihat sendiri bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melihat dirinya mendapatkan pembullyan. Sejujurnya aku nyaman dekat dengan Doyoung nuna, sayangnya dia sudah dimiliki oleh Jung Jaehyun. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat percakapan absurd nan romantis Doyoung nuna dan Jaehyun hyung di atap. Ah suara notif hp ku berbunyi aku langsung membuka pesan yang masuk.

' _Jeno ya, nuna akan ikut berkemah. Jangan lupa dengan hadiah mu ya? Kkk'_ ah ternyata Doyoung nuna ikut. Aku pun segera membalas pesanya. Dan juga langsung memberi kabar ini pada teman bodohku.

' _Bro! Doyoung nuna akan ikut berkemah. Dia baru saja memberikan ku pesan'_ aku merasa minggu depan akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Ah sudah malam sebaiknya aku pergi tidur.

Author POV

Hari yang dinanti-nanti kan pun tiba. Semua siswa terlihat sudah berkumpul di gerbang sekolah. Ten dan Taeyong pun terlihat sedang bercakap dengan ceria, mereka masih menunggu kedatangan Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung. Ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul terlihat sebuah mobil yang terpakir dengan rapi. Suasana yang tidak begitu baik pun terasa didalam mobil.

" Doyoung sayang, sudah jangan menangis. Sebentar lagi kita sampai kesekolah, kamu tidak malu apa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu dengan tampang sedih seperti itu hm?" tanya Kibum, yang gemas melihat Doyoung terisak sambil memeluk Hyoje.

" Umma, aku baru saja bisa menggendong Hyoje tapi aku harus berpisah lagi" lirih Doyoung.

" Hyoje akan baik-baik saja sayang, kan ada umma dan Suho nuna yang merawatnya, bahkan Taemin nuna pun akan membantu merawat Hyoje. Setelah pulang dari sini kamu bisa memeluk Hyoje sepuasnya" ujar Jaehyun.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku titip Hyoje ya umma" ujar Doyoung. Kibum hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Siwon pun yang merasa keadaan sudah membaik langsung melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

" Wah itu mobil Kibum ahjuma kan?" tanya Ten pada Taeyong yang mengangguk. Mereka pun menghampiri mobil Kibum. Jaehyun dan Doyoung pun keluar dari mobil disusul dengan Kibum, Siwon dan tentunya si mungil Hyoje.

" Ten, Taeyong kalian pagi sekali ada disekolah" ujar Siwon.

" Gadis pendek ini yang memaksa ku berangkat terlalu pagi ahjussi " ujar Taeyong menunjuk ke arah Ten. Sedangkan Ten hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

" Haha, kalian ini lucu sekali. Doyoung terlihat sulit sekali meninggalkan Hyoje" ujar Siwon.

" Tentu saja ahjussi, Doyoung kan baru bisa menggendong Hyoje" ujar Taeyong. Siwon mengangguk, kemudian ia menghampiri Kibum dan anak-anaknya.

" Nah semua sudah siap, kalian bisa langsung bergabung dengan teman-teman kalian. Doyoung ah, ingat jika dadamu sakit kau bisa izin ke toilet atau pergi bersama Ten untuk mengeluarkan asi mu" ujar Kibum. Doyoung mengangguk dengan pipi yang memerah, tak hanya Doyoung, Ten, Taeyong , dan Jaehyun yang mendengarnya pun ikut tersipu.

" Ingat Ten kau harus menemaninya ok? Jangan ajak Jaehyun dan Taeyong" ujar Siwon sambil tertawa. Dia senang sekali menggoda para lelaki dihadapanya.

" Siap ahjussi, tenang saja Doyoung aman di tanganku" ucap Ten dengan semangat.

" Bagus lah umma merasa lega ternyata banyak yang menjagamu Doyoung ah. Ah kalian ingat harus menjaga Doyoung dengan baik arrachi" ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum. Ketiga anak didepanya pun mengacungkan jempol mereka, berpamitan, dan kemudian bergegas menuju gerbang.

" Won ah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kibum sambil menggoyangkan lengan suaminya tersebut.

" Eh- ayo!" ujar Siwon.

" Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba melamun?" tanya Kibum yang sudah duduk.

" Tidak sayang, aku hanya melihat seseorang yang mungkin aku kenal tadi tapi tidak terlalu jelas" ujar Siwon. Kibum hanya ber '0' ria. Mereka pun meninggalkan kawasan sekolah dengan diiringi obrolan ringan.

Jeno POV

Ya Tuhan aku tidak menyangka, hari ini aku melihat sendiri bahwa Doyoung nuna keluar dari mobil Jaehyun hyung, bahkan berpamitan dengan baik pada orang tua Jaehyun hyung. Tapi satu hal yang lebih menarik perhatian ku, yaitu adanya seorang bayi perempuan. Aku bisa menyimpulkan bayi itu perempuan karena ada bando bergambar bunga mengelilingi kepalanya. Aku sempat mengambil foto bayi itu, walaupun tidak terlalu bagus tapi cukup jelas untuk melihat wajah bayi tersebut. Dia sungguh mirip dengan Doyoung nuna, seperti duplikatnya.

" Hi" ujar seseorang yang menepuk bahuku.

" Oit, kau kemana saja? Kita hampir saja meninggalkanmu" ujarku.

" Aku dari tadi diam disebelahmu bodoh, tapi kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku" ujarnya dengan tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat.

" Maaf, aku sedang terpesona dengan bayi prempuan yang tadi datang bersama keluarga JaeDo" ujarku sambil memperlihatkan foto yang tadi berhasil kuambil.

" Ini bayi yang kau maksud?" tanya temanku.

" Iya, sudah kuduga respon mu akan seperti ini. Dia sangat mirip dengan Doyoung nuna kan?" tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan foto tersebut.

" Bayinya cantik" ucapnya diiringi senyuman yang belum pernah aku lihat

Kris POV

Sial rasanya aku ingin sekali mengumpat dengan keras. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Semua sudah jelas, dia yang melakukanya. Tapi kenapa perasaanku justru menolak dengan tegas segala perbuatan orang itu. Donghyun sudah berkali-kali bilang bahwa kasus adiknya ini sederhana tapi rumit. Tapi tidak kurasa akan serumit ini. Bahkan ini akan menjadi sangat sederhana jika Doyoung mau memberitahu siapa yang telah menodainya. Mungkin untuk sekarang aku jangan melakukan apa-apa terlebih dahulu. Aku harus menyelidiki ini sampa tuntas. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Suho dulu, sudah terlalu banyak pesan yang aku abaikan. Tiba-tiba suara bel apartemenku berbunyi, oh mungkin Suho yang datang. Aku pun bergegas untuk membuka pintu. Aku pun tertegun melihat seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanku.

" Hi Kris" sapaanya membuatku berhenti dari keterkejuta.n.

" Ah ya, ayo masuk!" ajaku. Dia pun menurut, lalu dengan tidak sopanya dia langsung duduk di sofa.

" Sejak kapan kau ada di Korea John?" tanyaku.

" Mungkin 2 minggu lalu" jawabnya.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, padahal kau bisa meminta bantuan ku untuk menjemput dan membantu mu pindahan" ujarku lagi, kulihat dia tersenyum.

" Aku sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan study ku disini, dan kurasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk kemari" jawab Johnny.

" Bukan karena kau mendengar bahwa Doyoung ada disini?" tanyaku. Sepertinya pertanyaanku membuat Johnny sangat kaget, terlihat dari badanya yang mengang. Dia beralih menatapku, akupun membalas tatapnaya dengan seringain andalanku.

" Kris.." ujarnya.

" Apa? Jelaskan semuanya atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu!"

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review kemarin ya ^^

Min Milly : Iya doyoung udah banyak banget kemajuannyaa, doakan ya doyoung cepet sembuh wkwk. hayoloh jeno sama siapaa . chinguu makasih buat reviewnya, jangan lupa baca terus ya + reviewnya . gomawo ^^

aiyoemi10 : wkwk iya jenonya suka deket deket ama nunaaa . iya di chapter depan bakal banyak jaeado moment. maaf disini gaada moment jaedonya . ten kan emng rada agresif(?). pasti ntar ada moment taeten. hayoloh papa john muncul lagi disini ... ai makasih ya udah baca + review, jangan lupa baca terus+review nya ^^.

tenbreeze : huaaa maaf menjadikan jeno sangkuriang iya biar ga mainstream aja.. anaknya kan baru hyoje gatau tuh kalau jaedo berencana punya ank lagi mungkin jeno anaknya (?) wkwk. makasih ya udah baca+ review , jangan kapok wkwk. ayo dibaca lagi + review lagi chingu ^^.

ddoyoung : jeno cuma kasian aja sama doyoung xD hayoloh yang ngintip ketauan kan seorang, yaitu jeno.. wkwk xD chinguu makasih udah baca + review wkwk. jangan kapok ya, ditunggu review-an nya lagi ^^

Rimm : iyaa, di chapter ini udah ketebak belum johnny nya? aku seneng buat readers penasaran sih wkkw. doyoung gamungkin ikut kalau gaada jaehyun cintaa. ayo kita lihat di acara kemah nanti bakal ada kejadian apa xD. chinguu makasih ya udah baca ff aku dan rview jugaa. janagn kapok! wwk ayo baca lagi chinguuu, review nya jangan lupa ^^.

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca! Reviewnya ya jangan lupa kkkk.


	9. Chapter 9

Masih adakah yang nunggu FF ini? TT. huwaaaa maaf baru apdet ya. aku sibuk sekarang-sekarang mau skripsi nih teman-teman ;;. tapi aku usahakan agar selalu update walaupun lama.

 **HAPPY READING~**

* * *

Johnny POV

Sial aku seharusnya tidak gegabah dengan mendatangi apartemen Kris sendirian. Aku tahu dia itu licik dan memiliki mata dimana-mana. Kalau begini, mau tidak mau aku harus bicara sejujur mungkin.

" Aku harus menjelaskan apa?" tanyaku.

" Tidak usah, banyak basa-basi. Aku tahu bahwa kau terlibat dengan apa yang terjadi pada Doyoung" ujar Kris dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi.

" Terlibat yang seperti apa dulu hah?" tanyaku lagi.

" Kau kan yang memperkosa Doyoung, adik sahabatmu sendiri!" ujarnya.

" Hahahaaha" aku tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Kris terlihat sangat kesal. Kris mengampiriku, kemudian menarik kerah kemejaku.

" Berhenti tertawa brengsek, atau kupukul wajah sok tampanmu. Tak peduli kau ini sahabatku atau bukan kau telah menghancurkan hidup seorang yeoja, dan juga kau memanfaatkan adikmu sendiri untuk memata-matai Doyoung"

" Kau sebut dirimu sahabatku? Kalau kau benar sahabatku seharusnya kau mengenal diriku?" ujarku. Kurasakan tarikan tangan Kris mengendur.

" Aku akui aku kemari kesini memang untuk melanjutkan sekolahku dan juga untuk mencari Doyoung. Kalau kau ingin tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, datanglah ke rumahku. Dengan catatan tidak ada emosi meledak-ledak seperti ini." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam.

Kris POV

Johnny meninggalkan ku dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedikit terluka. Apakah aku terlalu kasar padanya? Dia memang sahabatku, Donghyun pun sahabatku. Doyoung adalah adik kita semua. Dan yang membuatku heran adalah, mengapa Donghyun sama sekali tidak mencurigai Johnny. Benar juga, selama ini hubungan mereka masih terhitung sangat baik. Aku harus menanyakan ini langsung pada Donghyun. Aku pun segera mengambil ponsel ku dan dan segera mengirimkan pesan pada Donghyun, kebetulan sekali dia sedang on.

" _Donghyun ah, aku sudah menemukan sedikit titik terang mengenai masalah Doyoung. Tapi kau tahu siapa yang berada di urutan teratas orang yang aku curigai?" kukirimkan pesan tersebut. tak lama aku mendapatkan balasan._

" _Siapa?"_

" _Johnny"_

" _lmao, kau bercanda Kris? Tidak mungkin Johnny"_

" _Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"_

" _Kau lupa satu hal"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Johnny..."_

Aku melotot melihat balasan dari Donghyun. Sial aku melupakan sau hal yang sangat penting.

Author POV

Suasana perjalanan menuju tempat perkemahan sangatlah menyenangkan, Doyoung ternyata satu bis dengan Jaehyun, Ten, dan Taeyong. Sudah bisa kita tebak kalau Doyoung pasti duduk dengan Ten. Karena Doyung tidak berani menerima ajakan Jaehyun untuk duduk bersama. Walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan tapi Doyoung dapat merasakan bahwa banyak orang yang tidak menyukai dia yang dekat dengan Jaehyun.

" Ten, aku rasa banyak yang tidak suka aku berada di bis ini" ujar Doyoung pelan.

" Loh? Urusan mereka itu, yang penting kamu bersama dengan aku jaehyunie dan taeyongie~" ujar Ten dengan nada yang dibuat imut.

" Tapi tetap saja, sepertinya orang lain mengira aku menjadi pengganggu hubungan mu dengan Jaehyun dan Taeyong, karena aku akui akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun kalian pergi." Doyoung mengeluarkan suaranya sepelan mungkin.

" Kalau boleh jujur, banyak sekali yang mengira aku dan Jaehyun berpacaran. Padahal dibanding sebagai pasangan aku dan Jaehyun lebih terlihat seperti musuh. Tidak kusangakal aku menyukai Jaehyun" ujar Ten. Ten segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Doyoung, karena ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Yak! Jangan sedih seperti itu, aku menyukainya sebagai teman tidak lebih Doyoungie, lagipula ada seseorang yang aku sukai sejak lama." Ujar Ten berusaha meyakinkan Doyoung yang terlihat masih belum mempercayainya.

" Aish, sini aku beritahu siapa orang yang aku suka. agar kamu percaya bahwa aku tidak menyukai Jaehyun sebagai seorang yeoja pada namja." Ten pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Doyoung, kemudian membisikan suatu nama.

" Mwooo!" teriak Doyoung.

" Aish, kau ini. Aku sudah jujur loh, jangan curiga lagi sama aku ya?" ujar Ten dengan nada merajuk. Doyoung pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, ceritakan apa yang membuatmu menyukai seorang Lee Taeyong?" tanya Doyoung, yang disambut dengan senyuman malu dari Ten.

Jaehyun POV

Aku melihat senyun dan mendengar tawa Doyoung yang begitu renyah dan merdu. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar tawa itu, aku harus berterimakasih pada Ten untuk itu. Perjalanan ini cukup menyenangkan walaupun sedari tadi aku merasa ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Semoga saja itu hanya perasaanku saja.

" Jae nanti Ten dan Doyoung akan satu tenda kan?" kudengar suara Taeyong yang mengusik telingaku.

" Iya, itu sudah pasti. Ten sudah mengatur untuk itu" jawabku.

" Syukurlah" Taeyong berbicara sambil menghela nafas.

" Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku.

" Aku mencuri dengar dari anak-anak lain, mereka seperti merencanakan hal kurang baik terhadap Doyoung" aku hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Taeyong.

" Jae?"

" Kau tidak menyukai Doyoungie ku kan?" tanyaku.

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak!" sangkalnya.

" Habis sepertinya kau peduli sekali dengan kekasihku" dia hanya tersenyum.

" Tentu saja, karena dia kekasih sahabatku dan juga teman baik calon kekasihku" jawabanya membuatku tersenyum.

" Jadi, kapan kau mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Ten?"

" Sepulang dari kemah ini"

Author POV

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka semua sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Semuanya bergegas untuk mendirikan tenda dan menyimpan barang bawaan mereka. Terlihat Jaehyun tengah membantu Ten dan Doyoung yang tengah memasang tenda. Dan terlihat juga Jeno dan temanya itu sedang membantu yang lain untuk mendirikan tenda. Dan banyak juga anak lelaki lain yang memperhatikan Ten dan Doyoung yang tengah membereskan tenda sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Mereka baru pertama kali melihat Doyoung tertawa selepas itu. Jaehyun terlihat sedikit gusar melihat itu. Dia pun memperhatikan penampilan Doyoung saat ini. Doyoung nya begitu fresh dan terlihat snagat cantik dengan rambutnya yang dicepol satu. Dengan sedikit kesal iya melepaskan ikatan pada rambut Doyoung. Yang menimbulkan tatapan heran dari Doyoung. Dengan segera jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Doyoung.

" Jangan perlihatkan tengkukmu begitu saja" bisikan Jaehyun membuat pipi Doyoung bersemu. Dan disambut tawa Ten yang terbahak melihat perilaku Jaehyun. Tanpa disadari mereka ada banyak orang yang menatap kejadian tadi. Ada yang terlihat tidak terima, ada yang merasa kalau itu sangat lucu, dan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman.

" Oy hyung! Aku rasa acara tatap menatap mu pada Doyoung nuna harus segera dihentikan"

" Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka seperti yang lain"

" Tidak, tatapan mu itu.. Aku serius memperingatimu kalau tidak kau akan dibunuh Jaehyun sunbae"

" Hahaha, Jaehyun sunbae tidak akan seperti itu!" Jeno hanya meamsang wajah malas.

" Ngomong-ngomong kirimkan foto bayi cantik tadi pagi"

" Untuk apa?"

" Kirimkan saja, aku rasa itu cocok untuk tanteku yang sedang hamil hahaha"

" Aneh, sudah aku kirmkan di Katalk oke" jawab Jeno.

" Thanks bro"

" Sial, setelah itu dia hanya pergi sambil senyum-senyum. Dasar pedofil!" teriak Jeno.

Johnny POV

Hah sial, aku banyak sekali mengumpat hari ini, padahal hari baru beranjak sore. Lebih baik aku sekalian memesan makan malam. Aku mengingat-ngingat lagi percakapan ku dengan Kris yang begitu penuh emosi. Sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin tertawa walaupun ada sedikit rasa kesal. Kudengar tangisan seorang bayi tepat disampingku. Ku perhatikan seorang bayi tengah digendong dengan susah payah. Ah ibu muda rupanya. Saat bayi itu menatap ke arahku, aku tersenyum sambil membuat wajah-wajah konyol untuk menghiburnya. Tak kusangka dia berhenti menangis dan mulai tertawa. Sang ibu pun segera membalikan badanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum canggung. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

" Permisi, bisakah anda menjaga dulu keponakan saya? Kebelet" ucapmya. Aku hanya tertawa, pantas saja wajahnya terlihat begitu gelisah.

" Tentu saja, biarkan saya yang menjaga keponakan anda" jawabku.

"Terimakasih" aku mengangguk, dia langsung pergi ke toilet. Aku menatap bayi yang menatapku juga. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu familiar. Akupun mengajaknya bercanda tidak sulit juga menjaga seorang bayi, ah begini rupanya perasaan menjadi seorang appa. Tak jauh terdengar suara perdebatan yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahku. Isinya terdengar , ' _kau ceroboh sekali_ '. Aku mengabaikan itu, hingga satu panggilan yang membuatku mendongakan kepala.

" Minho.."

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai semuaaa~ maaf ya untuk telat update ( telat banget woy) dan juga banyak typonya TT

balasan review ya ~

Min Milly : kris kan gasuka kalau ngomongnya langsung, sukanya pake kode eaaa. heheh mama mbum lagi frontal euyyy~ makasih udah review, jangan kapok buat baca dan review lagi ya ^^

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : mollasoo~ bisa saja Johnny. Semoga saja, aku juga gasuka kalau mereka banyak kesiksa huhuh . terimakasih ya udah mau baca dan review, jangan kapok hihihi.

tenbreeze: hihihi ini udah update,, maaf updatenya lama ya TT jangan kapok loh, makasih udah baca dan review ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

ddoyoung : ini udah updateee~ maaf lama yaa ayo sebentar lagi ketauan ketauan. makasih ya uda review dan mau baca. jangan kapok!^^ itunggu reviewnya lagi ~

aspartam : aduh aku ga pintar tebak-tebakan TT. iya maaf udah nipu kamu huhuhu. Jaehyun Doyoung Ten TAeyong seumur, cuma doyoung jadi adik kelas mereka gegara hal itu. iyaa makasih saranya sayangkuu , nanti aku bakal berusaha nulis dnegan lebih baik lagi. jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya. makasih ^^.

ichinisan1-3 : hayoloh, juga kasian sama Doyoung :( pacar jaehyun yang hilang itu doyoung, dan bayi itu bayi doyoung dengan pria lain tsaaah. iya nama hyoje bukti cinta doyoung ke jaehyun say. banyak yang shipperin jaeten di sekolahnya. poor Doyoung and Taeyong. kalau dipikir-pikir ada yang jahat di ff ini mah. doyoung takut, dia merasa dia kotor huhu. sama cewek aja dia gamau disentuh huhuhu. bebs makasih reviewnya panjang sekali tapi aku sukaaaa. jangan bosan baca dan review yaaa 3.

nanti kita ketemu di next chap yaaa~~

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA SAYANGKUU~


	10. Chapter 10

Halove~ chapter 10 sudar rilis. Sepertinya ini chapter terpanjang selama ini. Semoga kalian suka ya! maafkan kalau masih ada typo dan lainya. hehehhe.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Author POV

" John! Apa kabar?" tanya Minho yang terlihat begitu terkejut melihat Johnny tepat di hadapanya.

" Baik tentu saja, kamu bagaimana? Dia istrimu?" johnny balik bertanya pada Minho.

" Calon hahah" ucapan Minho disambut tawa dan cubitan pelan dari Taemin.

" Apa? Bukan, kita hanya berteman kok" ujar Taemin. Sambil membawa Hyoje ke pelukanya.

" Lalu anak siapa itu?" tanya johnny.

" Namanya Hyoje,ah pokoknya panjang kalau aku ceritakan sekarang, tapi bisa kubilang ini anak Jaehyun" ujar Minho. Johnny seketika menegang. Dia menatap bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Taemin dengan seksama. Tak lama dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia tersenyum dengan hangat.

" Bayinya sangat cantik, kamu harus menceritakan semuanya ok?" ujar Johnny.

" Tentu saja, datanglah kerumah besok. Umma dan appa merindukanmu John!" ujar Minho. Yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Johnny. Minho dan Taemin pun segera berpamitan untuk pulang. Johnny membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Wajah Hyoje yang cantik masih membekas di kepalanya.

" Payah! dia terlalu mirip dengan ibunya" gumam Johnny dengan kekehan khas dirinya.

Semakin sore semakin banyak pula kegiatan yang harus diikuti oleh para siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti perkemahan ini. Acara sore ini adalah acara kreasi seni jadi setiap kelas akan mempertunjukan suatu karya. Mereka semua diberi waktu selama 30 menit untuk latihan. Doyoung hanya menatap teman-temanya yang masih sibuk untuk menentukan kreasi apa yang akan ditampilkan. Tiba-tiba salah satu temanya menatap dirinya.

" Bagaimana kalau dia saja yang tampil" tunjuknya pada Doyoung. Doyoung yang ditunjuk pun terlihat kaget. Apalagi teman-temanya yang lain menatap remeh dirinya.

" Oke, kita putuskan perwakilan untuk kreasi seni dari kelas yaitu kau Kim Doyoung! Jadi cepat kau putuskan kau mau menampilkan apa" ujar temanya. Doyoung terdiam, dia harus menampilkan apa? Ditunjuk mendadak seperti ini siapa yang tidak kaget, merasa tidak siap itu sangat.

" Baiklah aku akan melakukanya, adakah yang membawa gitar? Aku akan menyanyi sambil memainkan gitar" teman-temanya terlihat kagaet dengan ucapan Doyoung, mereka tidak menyangka Doyoung akan menyanggupi permintaan mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka memberikan sebuah gitar pada Doyoung. Doyoung hanya memegang gitar tersebut dengan mata yang terpejam. Terlihat dia masih belum dapat memilih lagu apa yang harus dia nyanyikan.

" Kau pura-pura bisa memainkan gitar?" tanyanya sedikit keras. Doyoung tersenyum dia meyakinkan bahwa dia bisa untuk tampil sebentar lagi. Teman-temanya pun meninggalkan dia sendiri untuk berlatih.

Jaehyun POV

Ah Doyoungie ku sedang berlatih, akupun mendekatinya yang masih bersenandung sambil mencoba mencari kunci yang pas pada gitarnya.

" Sayang" panggilku. Dia menghadap kearahku, dan langsung menghentikan kegiatanya.

" Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku penasaran, sebab dia terlihat sedikit kaget akan kedatanganku.

" Habis kau mengagetkanku Jae, aku kan sedang berlatih" jawabnya dengan tampang yang sangat imut. Ya tuhan aku gemas sekali melihatnya.

" Maaf deh, emang nyanyi lagu apa?" dia hanya menggeleng dan terus bilang _'itu rahasia'_. Aku pun hanya tertawa mellihatnya. Kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu.

" Oh ya, aku sudah menyimpan bantal yang tadi tertinggal di barang bawaanku ke tenda mu dan Ten dan ada hadiah juga" ujarku.

" Gomawo~" ucapnya.

" Jadi kamu mau menyanyikan lagu apa?" godaku lagi.

" Yak! Kubilang itu rahasia Jae-ya" ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal.

" Hahaa, iya itu rahasia, yasudah aku akan menunggu saja pernampilan mu sebentar lagi. Aku harus membantu yang lain dulu. Semangat ya chagi~" ujarku sambil melakukan pose fighting.

" Hm, Jaehyun ah! Lagu yang kunyanyikan itu hadiah untukmu!" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Aku membalikan tubuhku ke arahnya sambil tersenyum aku memberikan heart sign dengan jariku. Kulihat dia sedikit tersipu. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk melihat hadiahku.

Author POV

Akhirnya acara kreasi seni pun dimulai, giliran tampil dilakukan dengan cara pengocokan. Kelas Doyoung mendapat urutan ke-4. Terlihat semua menikmati acara ini. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya kelas Doyoung untuk menampilkan kreasi seninya. Doyoung pun dengan langkah pasti berdiri dan kemudian duduk di bangku yang disediakan ditengah lingkaran. Doyoung tersenyum ketika dia sudah dipersilahkan oleh mc acara untuk memulai penampilanya. Semua orang menatap Doyoung dengan penasaran, sebab Doyoung terkenal dengan julukanya _ice princess_. Suara petikan gitar pun terdengar.

 _Especially for you_  
 _I wanna let you know what I was going through_  
 _All the time we were apart_  
 _I thought of you_  
 _You were in my heart_  
 _My love never changed_  
 _I still feel the same_

 _Especially for you_

 _I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too_  
 _And if dreams were wings, you know_  
 _I would have flown to you_  
 _To be where you are_  
 _No matter how far_  
 _And now that I'm next to you_

 _No more dreaming about tomorrow_  
 _Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_  
 _I've got to say_  
 _It's all because of you_

 _And now we're back together, together_  
 _I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_  
 _And all the love I have is_  
 _Especially for you_

 _Especially for you_

 _I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me_  
 _How I'm certain that our love was meant to be_  
 _You changed my life... ooh_  
 _You showed me the way_  
 _And now that I'm next to you_

 _I've waited long enough to find you_  
 _I wanna put all the hurt behind you_  
 _Oh, and I wanna bring out all the love inside you, oh_

 _And now we're back together, together_  
 _I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_  
 _And all the love I have is_  
 _Especially for you_

 _You were in my heart_  
 _My love never changed_  
 _And now that I'm next to you_

 _No more dreaming about tomorrow_  
 _Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_  
 _I've got to say_  
 _It's all because of you_

 _And now we're back together, together_  
 _I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_  
 _And all the love I have is_  
 _Especially for_

 _Together, together, I wanna show you,_  
 _My heart is oh so true, and_ _all the love I_  
 _Have is especially for you..._

Doyoung mengakhiri lagunya dengan senyuman yang dia tunjukan untuk Jaehyun. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan binar bahagia dan juga bangga bahwa kekasihnya telah berhasil memukau orang-orang yang telah mendengar dirinya bernyanyi. Ten bahkan bertepuk tangan dengan sangat heboh, dia pun sama tidak menyangkanya dengan yang lain bahwa Doyoung mempunyai kemampuan yang begitu indah. Jaehyun pun mengedipkan matanya sebagai tanda dia sudah mengambil hadianya. Acara ini berlanjut sampai semua kelas telah menampilkan karyanya. Acara pun dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan _post to post_. Dimana semuanya orang yang mengikuti ini akan mengambil nomor untuk menentukan kelompoknya. 4 orang yang memegang kertas dengan nomor yang sama akan dijadikan satu kelompok.

" Doyoung dapat nomor berapa kamu?" tanya Ten.

" No 1 Ten, kamu? Aku harap kita bisa berangkat bersama" ujar Doyoung dengan nada memohon.

" Sayangnya kita tidak satu kelompok sayang, tapi kamu satu kelompok dengan Taeyong" ujar Ten.

" Ah begitu, baiklah aku masih satu kelompok dengan orang yang aku kenal" Semuanya pun berkumpul dan mulai mencari kelompoknya masing-masing. Entah kebetulan atau memang disengaja. Doyoung satu kelompok dengan Taeyong, Jeno, dan teman Jeno. Sedangkan Ten satu kelompok dengan Jaehyun dan anak kelas 11 lainya.

-oOo-

Perjalanan pun dimulai dengan ceria. Masing-masing kelompok menyanyikan yelyelnya dengan begitu semangat. Setiap kelompok diberi selisih waktu 10 menit. Pemberangkatan tidak sesuai dengan nomor kelompok mereka, tapi hal tersebut diundi lagi. Kelompok Doyoung mendapatakan giliran terkahir untuk berangkat. Diperjalanan hanya Jeno saja yang terlihat sangat antusias terbukti dnegan bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk berbicara. Pos demi pos telah mereka lalui, tapi saat akan mencari pos terakhir mereka tidak dapat menemukanya.

" Astaga, pos terakhir itu ada di mana?" ujar Taeyong dengan nada gusar. Doyoung hanya melirik Taeyong dan ikut terdiam. Dia dan yang lainya pun sudah kelelahan, dan matahari pun sebentar lagi akan menghilang.

" Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu" usul Jeno. Tanpa ucapan iya pun semuanya telah duduk dibawah pohon yang daunya cukup lebat. Langit pun telah kehilangan cahaya untung saja mereka telah mempersiapkan senter untuk keperluan mendadak seperti ini. Terdengar suara orang bersin, semuany pun melirik ke arah teman sekelas Jeno yang sangat pendiam.

" Kita harus cepat kembali ke perkemahan, aku rasa kita telah tersesat dalam hutan ini" ucap Taeyong. terlihat wajah-wajah penuh kegelisahan kecuali wajah adik kelasnya yang tertutup masker sejak awal.

" Sebaiknya kita mennggu beberapa saat, aku yakin pihak panitia dan yang linya pun menyadari kalau kita tidak kembali ke perkemahan" ujar Doyoung. Semuanya mengiyakan perkataan Doyoung, mereka tahu walaupun terllihat tenang tapi sebetulnya orang yang paling merasa takut itu adalah Doyoung sendiri.

Jaehyun POV

Aku sangat cemas, karena malam telah tiba udara semakin dingin, dan aku sama sekali belum melihat kedatangan kelompo Doyoung. Aku dan Ten berusaha berfikir positif bahwa kelompok mereka pulang bersama dengan panitia yang berada di pos terakhir. Tak lama kulihat rombongan dari pos terakhir telah kembali ke perkemahan. Belum sempat aku bertanya mengenai keberadaan Doyong mereka telah bertanya terlebih dahulu.

" Kelompok terakhir tidak berangkat? Mereka tidak datang ke pos ku" ujar Jiwoo.

" Benarkah?" tanya Ten dengan nada khawatir yang ketara.

" Iya, aku kira mereka tidak berangkat. Tapi serius mereka tidak datang ke pos terakhir, bahkan aku dan yang lainya sempat menunggu dulu beberapa saat" ujar Jihun lagi. Ke khawatiran pun memenuhi hatiku, bagaimana bisa Doyoung, Taeyong dan dua orang lainya tidak sampai ke pos terakhir. Akhirnya kulihat panitia dan guru pun sepakat untuk menunggu kedatangan mereka hingga satu jam kedepan. Jika lewat dari jam itu semua panitia dan guru akan berpencar mencari mereka. Sesungguhnya aku sudah sangat ingin mencari mereka.

" Apa yang kalian katakan hah?" " Apa maksud kalian?!" teriak Ten penuh marah. Aku menghampirinya dan mencoba menenangkanya. " Ada apa Ten?" tanyaku, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kulihat beberapa adik kelas menatap Ten dan diriku dengan tatapan penyesalan.

" Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Taeyong ku menghilang karena mereka! mereka sengaja menukar arah jalan yang menuju pos terakhir. Pantas saja mereka tidak pernah sampai pada pos terakhir!" adu Ten yang mengarahkan tanganya untuk memukul mereka. Dengan refleks aku menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Guru dan panitia yang mendengar pun langsung mengintruksikan kita untuk berpencar mencari Doyoung dan lainya. Dan ku lihat seorang guru menjaga Ten yang tengah menangis dan yang lainya mengintrograsi adik kelas yang kelewat menyebalkan itu.

Author POV

Taeyong yang sudah kesal menunggu terlihat sesekali mencoba memberi tanda untuk teman-temanya. Jeno yang melamunkan nasibnya malam ini hanya sesekali menguap dan menaruh tanganya pada api yang mereka buat untuk menghangatkan diri. Mereka bukan tidak ingin mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang. Tidak adanya penerangan yang memadai membuat mereka takut untuk pulang, karena mereka sudah memikirkan resikonya terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya Jeno pun mengusulkan untuk bermain TOT ( truth or truth) untuk memecah keheningan. Mereka pun semua menyetujuinya. Permainan di mulai dan korban pertama adalah Taeyong. pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos dari Jeno berhasil menguak siapa orang yang Taeyong sukai selama ini. Dan saatnya giliran Doyoung.

" Siapakah anak kecil yang tadi pagi datang bersama nuna? Dia mirip sekali dengan nuna" pertanyaan Jeno membuat Doyoung terkejut.

" Dia anaku" jawaban Doyoung membuat Jeno dan Taeyong terlihat sangat terkejut. Jeno yang terkejut karena baru mengetahui fakta ini, dan Taeyong yang terkejut karena kejujuran Doyoung.

" Omo! Anak nuna dan Jaehyun sunbae?" dengan spontan Jeno bertanya lagi. Dia menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Taeyong. terlihat Doyoung menggeleng " Tidak Jeno ya, aku hamil karena kecelakaan" . Jawaban Doyoung membuat Jeno yang penasaran hampir saja bertanya kembali.

"Sudah diam, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya" Jeno pun mengalah dengan tatapan menyebalkanya, Taeyong pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi kedua adik kelasnya ini.

" Bayi itu anak nuna dan mantan kekasih nuna?" pertanyaan polos tersebut membuat Doyoung tertawa pelan.

" Aniya, tapi dia anak dari sahabatku. Aku mengenal dia dengan baik, aku mengetahui keluarganya dengan baik, aku pun menyayanginya seperti seorang saudari yang menyayangi kakak lelakinya." Semuanya mendengar jawaban Doyoung dengan seksama.

" Kalau begitu kamu tahu siapa dia, mengapa tidak kau mintai pertanggung jawaban?" tanya Taeyong.

" Tidak, cukup masa depanku yang hancur. Dia itu orang yang sangat berbakat, aku tidak ingin membuat bebanya semakin bertambah. Sudah ku bilang aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi oppaku sendiri. Lagipula aku harusnya berterimakasih sebab tanpa dia aku tidak akan memiliki malaikat cantik seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin jika waktunya tepatdan aku sudah siap, aku akan membertahukan keberadaan anak ini padanya."

Semua pun terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Doyoung. Taeyong bahkan mencap Doyoung sebagai seseorang yang sangat baik, dia merelakan masa depan serta keluarganya. tatapan Jeno yang menyiratkan rassa kasihan dan juga kekaguman dan tatapan yang sarat akan kesedihan di lontarkan oleh pemilik sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Doyoung dengan sangat khidmat.

" Taeyong ah" panggil Doyoung di tengah keheningan.

" Ne?" tanya Taeyong.

" Aku ingin buang air kecil dan.."

" Ayo!" Taeyong pun segera berjalan mencari tempat yang sekiranya cukup nyaman untuk Doyoung. Mereka meninggalkan dua adik kelasnya yang masih terdiam.

" Taeyong ah, sebaiknya disekitar sini saja aku melihat ada aliran air" ujar Doyoung .

"Baiklah jangan terlalu kesisi ya nanti jatuh" ucap Taeyong memperingatkan. Doyoung hanya mengangguk. Taeyong pun segera membalikan badanya.

" Aku salut padamu, kau begitu jujur dan berani mengambil resiko" ujar Taeyong.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup orang lain hanya gara-gara kecerobohanku"

" Tidakah kau berpikir, kau itu begitu naif?"

" Tidak juga, tapi aku hanya berbuat sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan"

" Dasar, sekarang aku tahu mengapa Jaehyun sangat mencintaimu"

" Memang apa yang membuat Jaehyun menyukai aaaah" tedengar suara Doyoung berteriak. Taeyong pun dengan refleks membalikan badanya. dia melihat Doyoung yang jatuh kedalam sungai entah danau, pikiranya kacau ketika dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam air dan menolong Doyoung . tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang telah menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam air. Dirinya bertambah panik ketika mendengar isakan Jeno yang terus memanggil-manggil Doyoung. Tak lama berselang Doyoung pun berhasil diselamatkan. Dengan cepat doyoung dibaringakan. Orang yang menolongnya pun dengan telaten berusaha untuk mengeluarkan air yang berada dalam tubuh Doyoung.

" Jebal nuna, ayo sadarlah" isaknya masih menekan-nekan perut Doyoung. Dia pun dengan segera memberikan nafas buatan pada Doyoung. Doyoung pun tersadar dan menatap penolongnya dengan seksama.

" Mark, Mark Lee" panggil Doyoung pelan. Orang yang dipanggilnya pun langsung memeluk dirinya.

 **TBC**

* * *

untuk balasan review kemarin ya ^^

Min Milly : ga amnpe buntu shay, ntar juga ketauan wkwkkw. ayo jangan kapok bacanya. makasih yaa chingu, ditunggu reviewnya lag ^^

aiyoemi10 : iya emang udah mau terkuak ini... jeng jeng jeng sabar shayyy. iya nih kamu ekmana chapter kemarin;p. ga hiatus kok uma apdetnya aga lama, gimana sikon aja . jangan kapok buat baca sama review lgi ya chingu. thankschu~

ichinisan1-3 : biasa orang iri(?) taeten saling suka cuma belum ada yang bilang. hayoloh doyoungnya kecebur:((. iya pertanyaanmu kejawab disini shay. jangan kapok baca dan review yaaa . thankschuu~

tenbreeze : jangan nyalahin author hueeee, aku saja ga ngerti kenapa jadi gini jalan ceritanyaaa. untuk jhonny nanti pasti ada penjelasanya mungkin ga sekarang hehehehhe. makanya jangan kapok baca dan review yaa~ thankschuu.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : jangan malas dong shayyy, review-an mu menambah semangat diriku. jangan kapok baca dan review lagi yaa thankschu~

ddoyoung : iya niih apdet lagiiii ^^. maaf ya kemrn kmern itu sibuk jadi hampir sebulan lebih ga apdet.. johnny ntar ada saatnya dia muncul banyak. kalo penasaran jangan kapok baca dan review terus yan shayyy, thankschuuu~

Guest : cie banget ga sih? xD kiwkiwkiw Jaedo~ jangan kapok buat baca dan review lagi ya shayyy thankschu~~

* * *

maaf ya kalau kalian kecewa disini gaada banyak penjelasan mengenai Johnny ? aku mau nulis di chap ini tapi kebanyakan ntar gumoh lagi bacanya. jadi ttg john itu aku simpen di chap chap depan~ jadi jangan sampe ketinggalan yaaa! thankchuu reader ku tersayang. jangan lupa review nya !


	11. Chapter 11

**yeheaaay akhirnya update juga! semoga kalian suka ya^^.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Author POV**

Semua orang hanya terdiam menyaksikan adegan yang sama sekali tidak mereka bayangkan. Mark anak pindahan yang dengan cepat berubah status menjadi sahabat Jeno ini berani memeluk Doyoung sang _ice princess_. Mark telihat sudah tidak peduli dengan pikiran teman dan sunbaenya, dia dengan cepat melakukan cara agar Doyoung tidak kedinginan. Tak lama , samar-samar terdengar suara orang yang meneriakan nama mereka.

" Taeyong ah, Doyoung ah, Jeno ya, Minhyung ah"

Suara teriakan itu dengan cepat menyadarkan Taeyong dari keterkejutanya. Dia pun dengan segera membalas teriakan orang tersebut.

" Kami disini!" teriak Taeyong.

" Mereka di sebelah sini" teriak salah seorang yang berada di dekat mereka.

Akhirnya orang-orang yang mencari mereka pun berdatangan. Dari jauh terlihat Jaehyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Doyoung yang masih ada dalam dekapan seorang adik kelas.

" Doyoung ah"

Jaehyun dengan cekatan membawa Doyoung dari pelukan adik kelasnya. Dia langsung mendekap Doyoung dengan begitu erat. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun sedikit kaget dan terharu.

" Jaehyun ah, sesak" ucap Doyoung pelan. Jaehyun pun segera melepaskan pelukanya.

" Mian, kamu kenapa sayang? Kenapa basah kuyup seperti ini?"

Doyoung hanya menggeleng, dia menolak menceritakanya sekarang dia sadar dia sedang menjadi sorotan kali ini. dengan perlahan Doyoung melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun, kemudian dia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Mark.

" Gomawo nae dongsaeng" ujar Doyoung. Jaehyun pun akhirnya memusatkan perhatianya pada lawan bicara Doyoung, betapa kagetnya dia melihat Mark disini. Mark pun hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Setelah semua terkendali, rombongan ini pun dibawa kembali ketenda. Mark yang memang sejak awal kurang fit pun di bopong oleh beberapa orang. Sedangkan Doyoung sudah bertengger manis di punggung Jaehyun.

Mereka pun disambut dengan rasa lega luar biasa dari semua orang yang menunggu meereka semua. Terlihat Ten yang masih menangis langsung berlari ke arah Taeyong dan memeluknya dengan erat. Taeyong yang mendapat pelukan secara mendadak hanya mampu memeluk dan mengelus punggung Ten sambil terus bergumam 'Gwenchana'.

 **Kibum POV**

Sekarang hampir tengah malam, tapi mengapa Hyoje belum bisa tertidur juga. Aku sudah menimangnya cukup lama. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membawa Hyoje ke ruang tengah. Terlihat disana masih ada Suho dan Taemin yang masih asik di depan TV.

" Loh, umma belum tidur?"

Aku pun hanya menggeleng, sambil terus bersenandung pelan dan menimang-nimang bayi cantik ini. kerewelan Hyoje yang jarang seperti ini membuatku berpikir apakah bayi ini sakit atau tidak, karena ak sadar seharian ini Hyoje beraktifitas cukup banyak. Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon. Suho pun dengan malas mengangkat telepon tersebut. Hyoje yang kaget mendengar dering telepon pun langsung menangis dengan kencang.

" Apa? Ya TuhanWoojae! Nuna akan segera kesana"

Aku pun yang mendengar nama putra bungsuku dipanggil segera menanyakanya pada Suho apa yang terjadi.

" Suho ya, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan panik.

" Doyoung masuk rumah sakit umma" aku pun kaget mendengar berita tersebut.

" Ya tuhan! Ayo sekarang kita ke rumah sakit saja" ajaku.

Aku pun dengan cepat memberikan Hyoje pada Taemin. Setelahnya aku membangunkan Minho dan Siwon untuk segera menuju ke rumah sakit. 'Ah pantas saja Hyoje rewel sekali, ternyata ibunya masuk rumah sakit'

 **Johnny POV**

Ah sial, mengapa berisik sekali. Aku benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh umpatanku. Dengan mata terpejam aku menajwab telepon yang masuk.

" Halo"

" Ya, saya hyungnya"

"What?"

Aku pun kaget setengah mati ketika mendengar bahwa Mark masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan saat mengikuti kemah di sekolahnya. Setelah menutup telepon aku pun bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang dituju. Aku mengutuk hari ini, sungguh sial. Tapi jika ini menyangkut Mark aku tidak boleh mengumpat, mau semenyebalkan apapun dia adiku satu satunya.

 **Author POV**

Jeno masih dengan setia menemani Mark yang sedari tadi tertidur karena meminum obat. Di ranjang sebrang dia melihat Doyoung yang sama tidak berdayanya dengan Mark. Sesungguhnya dia masih mencari hal yang membuat dia penasaran setengah mati Doyoung orang yang selama ini dia ganggu ternyata mengenal Mark, orang yang menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi Doyoung. Terlihat Jaehyun yang setia menggenggam tangan Doyoung. Jaehyun pun menutup tirai yang membatasi ranjang Mark dan Doyoung. Saat hampir saja Jeno tertidur, suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah beberapa orang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut terdengar. Terlihat Suho Taemin, Kibum , dan Siwon memasuki ruangan tersebut. tak lupa juga kehadiran bayi cantik yang ada di dekapan Suho. Mereka terdengar sedang bercakap-cakap dengan suara yang pelan. Jeno berpikir bahwa keluarga Jaehyun sangatlah baik, karena mau membantu Doyoung serta mengizinkan Doyoung dan Jaehyun bersama. Tak lama berselang pintu ruangan terbuka lagi menampilkan sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

" Mark ah, gwenchana?"

Tanya laki-laki tersebut yang langsung menghampiri ranjang Mark.

" Dia sedang tidur hyung"

Jeno pun membalas ucapan Johnny dengan pelan. Johnny yang tersadar pun hanya mengangguk.

" Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi pada Mark?" tanya Johnny dengan nada khawatir.

" Mark sedang tidak fit saat ikut acara dan dia terjatuh ke danau yang ada dihutan jadi demamnya semakin parah"

Johnny pun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang berasal dari ranjang sebelah Mark. Johnny yang takut Mark terbangun karena tangisan bayi tersebut membuka sedikit tirai.

" Permisi, bisakah bayinya ditidurkan saja. Adik saya sedang tidur" ujar Johnny. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Kibum.

" Youngho ya!" ucap Suho.

" Ah, annyeong haseyo" ujar Johnny yang langsung membungkuk ke arah keluarga Choi.

Hyoje yang terus menangis dalam dekapan Suho pun langsung di gendong oleh Jaehyun dan dibawa keluar ruangan. Johnny yang melihat kepergian Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di aartikan dengan mudah.

" Kenapa kau ada disini Jhon?" tanya Suho.

" Mark kecelakaan saat mengikuti kemping di sekolahnya"

" Oh jadi Mark yang menolong Doyoungie?" tanya Siwon.

" Doyoung?" tanya Johnny heran.

" Iya , Doyoung terjatuh ke danau dan ditolong oleh adik kelasnya yang sekelompok denganya. Mark adalah adik kelas yang menolong Doyoung" jelas Suho panjang lebar. Johnny pun segera menoleh ke arah ranjang yang ada di depanya. Dia melihat wajah Doyoung yang begitu pucat. Dia sedikit terkejut, tapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

" Ternyata dunia begitu sempit, kau berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku!" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Johnny tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan.

" Hyoje ya, appa tau kamu mengkhawatirkan umma mu. Tapi jangan menangis terus seperti ini kamu membuat appa merasa sedih dan khawatir juga sayang"

" Anakmu Jae?" tanya Johnny yang langsung duduk di sebelah Jaehyun.

" Johnn hyung! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Jaehyun yang kaget melihat kemunculan Johnny yang tiba-tiba.

" Aku kan harus menemani Mark" Jaehyun pun mengangguk paham sambil membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

" John hyung bisa ku titip sebentar Hyoje, aku harus menjemput Minho hyung di lobby"

" Tentu saja Jae, kemarikan Hyoje" Johnny pun mengambil Hyoje dari gendongan Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun segera pergi ke lobby.

" Hai bayi cantik, kita bertemu lagi. Aku merindukanmu sedari siang tadi" ujar Johnny sambil mengecup kepala hyoje. Dia pun berdiri dan mulai menimang-nimang Hyoje dengan sayang. Tak disadari Johnny bahwa aktiftasnya tersebut terlihat oleh dua pasang mata yang memandangnya dalam diam.

 **Author POV**

Cahaya matahari yang memasuki ruangan tersebut dari celah jeendela membuat tidur Mark terganggu. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk duduk dan menjelaskan penglihatanya. Dia pun melirik sofa disamping ranjangnya, disana terlihat Jeno dan Johnny sedang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Dia pun yang merasakan adanya panggilan alam pun dengan pelan turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri keduanya.

" John hyung, Jeno bangunlah"

Terlihat John hyung membuka matanya. Jeno yang terganggu tidurnya pun langsung mengakan badanya.

" John hyun tidurlah di ranjang agar Jeno bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman di sofa. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar"

Johnny segera menganggukan kepalanya dan langusng menerjang ranjang pasien untuk memulai kembali tidur nyenyaknya. Jeno pun yang merasa sofa telah kosong segera menidurkan tubuhnya dengan benar. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Mark berjalan ke arah toilet.

Keadaan di ranjang satunya tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja jumlah manusia yang menunggui Doyoung tidak sebanyak semalam. Terlihat Suho yang masih tertidur dengan cantiknya di yang terlihat sudah membuka matanya dan mengucek kedua matanya dengan pelan. Dia pun seperti teringat akan sesuatu dengan sedikit kesulitan dia menggeser tirai yang menjadi batas ranjang nya dan ranjang Mark.

" Mark kau sudah bang...Aahhhhhhhh" Doyoung tiba-tiba berteriak dengan histeris.

 **TBC**

* * *

Balasan untuk review chapter kemarin^^

Min Milly : wkwkw maaf jadi buat kamu ngira-ngira gituu. untuk sekarang aku cuma mau bebasin kalian mikirin siapa bapaknya hyoje hihiw. kamu maunya siapa yang jadi bapaknya hyoje?;3 makasih dan review dan baca, jangan sampe gumoh yaa hihiw ditunggu reviewnya lagi shay.

Cho Minseo : iya itu Doyoung! ayahnya hyoje masih dirahasiakan wkwkw. nanti juga kebongkar, mungkin sebentar lagi... Mark kan adiknya Johnny dia ngikut kakanya ke koreaaa. mark dan doyoung itu saling kenal. doyoung kangen mark mungkin huhuhu. makasih reviewnya shay. jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya ^^. ini semangat bangettttt hhihi.

ichinisan1-3 :iya romantis, jehyun pacar idaman bagnet dah huhuh jadi baper sendiri akutu, binatang buas gaada cuma tiba tiba keinget kenangan mantan aja wkakaka .mark adik jhonny dia pasti kenal sama doyoung, iya mereka pelukan kangennn.. doyoung jatoh sendiri gegera gelap gitu. mark teman jenoo! makasih dan baca dan review jangan bosan buat baca ff ini ya shayyyy. ditunggu reviewnya juga^^

Guest : Mark adiknya Johnny wkwkkw. hyoje anaknya doyoung dan... maish rahasia shayyy~ iya udah ketemu! hihh baca terus yaaa jangan bosen/? makasih udah baca dan review~~^^

ddoyoung: iya Mark sohibnya jenoo hihiw. Johnny cocok ya jadi bapaknya hyoje?;3 wkwk . makasih udah baca dan review, jangn lupa baca dan review lagi chinguuuu^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hello~ maaf ya updatenya lama bener :(( tapi aku udah janji kan mau nerusin ini sampai selesai. SEmoga aja masih ada yang sudi buat baca iini cerita. wkwkw

HAPPY READING^^

Doyoung POV

Aku terbangun karena mendengar sebuah lagu yang sudah lama tidak aku dengar. Salah satu lagu favorite ku yang selalu kudengarkan bersama oppaku. Aku melihat sesosok tubuh yang duduk di sofa. Aku berusaha memanggilnya, tapi hanya erangan yang dapat ku keluarkan.

" Doyoung ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Jaehyun dengan cepat membantuku untuk duduk dan segera mengambilkan aku minum, dengan cepat aku menghabiskan minuman tersebut.

" Sudah mendingan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan pelan. Dapat kulihat wajah Jaehyun yang masih terlihat khawatir. Aku tersenyum sebagai tanda bahwa aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang familiar.

" Ah itu Hyoje, tadi umma kemari dengan membawa Hyoje dan ternyata Hyoje tak ingin lepas dari gendongan Johnny hyung"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jaehyun, aku pun membuka tirai yang membatasi ranjangku dan ranjang Mark. Kulihat Hyoje sekarang berada dalam pangkuan Mark yang masih terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

" Doyoung nuna sudah bangun?"

" YA! Mark kamu sungguh keterlaluan, kamu datang ke Korea dan belajar di sekolah yang sama dengan ku tapi tidak sekalipun menyapaku!"

Dengan sedikit kesal aku menjitak kepala Mark. Mark hanya mengeluarkan tawa andalanya. Aku pun menjewer telinganya dengan gemas.

" Sudah-sudah hentikan tawa mengerikan mu Mark! Anaku jadi ketakutan. Aigoo kemari sayang"

Mendengar teguran Jaehyun, Mark pun berhenti tertawa namun masih memperlihakan cengiran menyebalkan.

" Mianhae hyung, habis kekasihmu ini benar-benar marah padaku"

" Tak hanya Doyoung, aku pun sama kesalnya dengan Doyoung"

" Aku hanya berniat memberi kejutan"

Aku dan Jaehyun pun mengangguk menerima alasan dari Mark.

" Hyoje merupakan duplikatmu nuna, dia sangat mirip denganmu"

" Tentu saja dia anaku"

Aku, Jaehyun, dan Mark hanya saling melempar senyum. Hyoje ku pun tersenyum manis dalam gendongan Jaehyun.

Mark POV

Aku tersenyum senang saat mendengar bahwa Hyoje tidak ingin lepas dari Johnny hyung, pasti hyung bodohku itu akan kesulitan menggendong Hyoje. Doyoung nuna terlihat sudah lebih baik, sesekali aku dapat mendengarnya memprotes omongan Jae hyung. Mereka memang selalu membuat iri, entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi jomblo yang sangat ngenes. Aku pun mengecek ponselku yang sedari kemarin terbengkalai.

" _Kapan kau pulang Mark? Urusan mu sudah selesai?"_

Aku tertawa membaca pesan dari salah satu sahabatku di sana. Astaga aku jadi berpikir bahwa aku memang patut untuk di rindukan. Tapi senyumku langsung hilang saat membaca pesan lainya. Sialan, aku harus segera membereskan urusan ku di sini. Ku remat kuat ponselku, aku harus segera memikirkan suatu cara.

Ten POV

Setelah pulang dari acara kemah yang menjadi petaka ini, aku bersikeras untuk menginap di rumah Taeyong untuk menjaganya. Karena setelah ditemukan Taeyong ikut terkena demam walaupun tidak separah anak kelas 10 itu. Sambil terdiam aku merenungi segala hal yang telah terjadi, semua terasa saling berkaitan tapi aku tidak berani menyebut hal apa yang mengaitkan itu semua.

" Ten ah, kau masih disini?"

Aku langsung menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah terduduk dnegan wajah yang masih terlihat linglung.

" Ya Taeyong ah, aku masih disini"

Kulihat Taeyong tersenyum entah mengapa senyum manis itu tertular juga keapadaku.

" Bagaimana keadaan Doyoung dan Mark?"

" Mereka baik-baik saja hanya masih terlalu lemah untuk dibawa pulang"

" Syukurlah, sungguh Ten kau akan sangat khawatir jika melihat kejadian tersebut. dan lagi Mark sangat pemberani dia langsung terjun begitu saja untuk menyelamatkan Doyoung, aku menjadi sedikit minder"

Aku tertawa mendengar keluhanya, aku yakin sekali sebagai lelaki tertua yang ada dikelompok itu dia pasti merasa bersalah dan juga malu karena dia tidak melakukan apapun, justru Mark yang lebih muda dibanding dia dengan gagah berani menolong Doyoung.

" Sudahlah, yang terpenting kalian semua selamat. Anak-anak yang menjahili Doyoung telah dberi hukuman oleh guru."

" Baguslah kalau begitu, oh ya Ten aku rasa aku mengetahui siapa ayahnya Hyoje kita"

* * *

Author POV

Menjelang sore Johnny datang kembali untuk menemani Mark yang masih terbaring cukup lemah di Rumah Sakit. Tapi saat dia memasuki ruangan dia melihat adiknya tengah terlelap, dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman rumah Sakit. Saat di taman, dia melihat Doyoung tengah menatap anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Dengan sedikit keraguan yang ada pada dirinya Johnny pun mendekati Doyoung. Doyoung yang sadar ada seseorang di sampingnya menolehkan kepalanya, dia tersentak melihat bahwa Johnny lah yang ada di sampingnya. Doyoung pun menggeser posisi duduknya.

" Apa kabar Doyoung ah?"

Doyoung tak menjawab dia masih terdiam dengan wajah yang datar.

" Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Doyoung masih tak menjawab dia malah memegang ujung baju pasienya dengan cukup erat.

" Aku menyayangkan kita bertemu kembali pada situasi yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi sungguh aku memang berniat menemui dan berbicara padamu"

Doyoung terlihat mulai gelisah dia semakin gencar memainkan ujung bajunya.

" Lain kali saat kau sudah tidak takut lagi kepadaku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Ngomong-ngomong Hyoje sangat cantik dan imut, dia mirip sekali denganmu"

Doyoung menatap Johnny, nada suara Johnny yang sedikit kesal menarik perhatianya. Tak disangka Johnny pun menoleh ke arah Doyoung. Mereka beradu tatap dengan arti yang berbeda.

" Iri karena Hyoje begitu mirip denganku?"

Doyoung segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi meningggalkan Johnny yang masih terdiam menyerap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Doyoung. Johnny tertawa pelan ketika dia menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Doyoung.

" Kau benar, aku sangat iri Doyoung ah"

TBC

* * *

Maaf baru di update ya ;'0 aku baru sempat meneruskan juga.. maaf kalau garing ceritanya aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar hasilnya memuaskan chingu sekalian. maaf juga kalau banyak typo hihihi.

MAu nanya.. kalau bapaknya Hyoje terungkap doyoung tetep ama jaehyun atau pindah kepelukan bapaknya hyoje? :")

balasan review yaa~

Park RinHyun-Uchiha :hayoloh pertanyaanya kejawab ga di chap ini? doyoung kaget ! wkwk waah chingu ayo baca lagi~ jangan lupa review lagi yaaa gomawo^^

nrlyukkeuri96 : sebentar lagi terungkap sabar-sabar wkwkw. maknaya pantengin terusss, ntar pasti ketauan siapa xD . ayo baca dan review lagi ya chinguuu gomawo~

jaedoisluv : hello chiinguuuTT makasih budah suka sama jalan ceritanya, maaf banget baru bange tdi lanjut huhu. ayo baca terus ya jangan lupa revew gomawoo ^^

Min Milly: hayoolohh! aku jug amau kok kalau taeyong jaadi bapak kandung hyoje..jaehyun juga boleh, mark juga boleh, johnny juga boleh... hhhu jadi bingung(?) wkwkw hayoloh udah nantikan aja ceritanya gimana akhirnya... jangan lupa baca terus dan review lagi ya chinguuu~ gomawo ^^

Guest: doyooung jatuh dari ranjang, unch banget kasian Doyoung nya... huhuh ayooo chingu baca dan review lagi yaaa gomawoo ^^

ddoyoung :haduh mark juga keren kok jadi bapak hyoje tapi kerenan johnnya ya?::") wkwkw ayo baca aja terus nanti udahnya review lagi chinguu gomawooo~~

ichinisan1-3: idenya cuma mentok sampe segitu :") jadi cuma segitu. wkwkw hyoje mah baik mau di gendong siapa aja wkwk. tungguin aja chingu sebentar lagi terungkap xD baca dan review lag yaaa gomawoo ^^

jikyung-ssi: sebentar lagi wkwkw lagi nyari moment yang tepat... semoga aja kalau udah samawa mah author juga tenang wkwk. ayo baca lagii chingu jangan lupa review juga gomawooo ~


End file.
